Wedding Preperations
by shortfury18
Summary: It's right after Becky, Mo, Thor, and Loki had a "brother bonding" day. Becky and Thor are engaged; Mo and Loki are engaged. Both couples travel to Asgard and start to plan their wedding in one week. Takes place right after Brother Bonding Thor/O.C. Loki/O.C. One-shot. Collab with penny-from-heaven5


Avengers 3

Momae:

It's been a couple days since "the day of my dreams." Loki proposed, and now we're engaged! I haven't been able to sleep the past couple of nights. During the day, we just lounge around the tower while Tony is in his room, drunk and moping. It's kind of funny because he's always complaining about Loki moping in his room. Loki and I are sitting on the couch, watching TV, bored out of our minds.

_Clunk-clunk-clunk._ Loki and I look back toward Becky and Thor's room. Thor is walking out the door in his Asgardian garb, and Becky is trailing behind with a sad look on her face.

"But do you have to go _now_?" she whined.

"Yes, love, I must go back to Asgard. It is of the upmost importance, and I must help," Thor said.

"What is it?" Becky asked.

"It has to do with my coronation and such, the planning and what-not," Thor said.

"Well, then I need to come with you! I'm going to be the future queen, so I must attend my husband's coronation planning!" Becky replied, grinning when she said husband.

Thor stood for a moment in thought. "Well, I suppose you should come with me. I can show you around Asgard after the planning!" Thor said with a smile.

"What's today, Mo?" Loki whispered in my ear while Becky and Thor talked. I turned towards him.

"Um, June 30th, I think," I whispered back.

"Don't you have to see your father again?" Loki said.

"Oh my goodness, you're right!" My hand flew up to my forehead. "How am I going to go see him? I can't leave you here alone!"

"Mo, you know I'd do just fine on my own. You just don't want to leave my side, do you?" He gave me an "I-can-see-right-through-you" look.

I blushed and grinned. "No."

"Well, why don't you just ask Thor if I can come with you three back to Asgard?" Loki suggested.

"But you're banned. I don't think there's an easy way to get around that," I replied, frowning.

"You don't think Thor, the future king of Asgard, has the power to postpone my ban for a few days?" he said, giving me a sarcastic look.

"Ok, I didn't think of that. You don't have to be all cynical about it," I said, smiling and punching him playfully on the arm. He smiled and chuckled a little.

I got up and walked over to Thor and Becky.

"Thor? Can I ask you a favor?" I asked.

"Yes," he replied skeptically.

"I have to visit my father, and I want Loki to come with me. Could you lift his ban for a few days?" I blurted out.

"Sure, anything for my brother's fiancé!" Thor said with a grin. I blushed and Loki rolled his eyes behind me.

"Yay! We're all going to Asgard together!" Becky said in her "super-happy" voice.

A few minutes later, we were on the roof. We had yelled through Tony's door that we were leaving, and all he did was moan, so we took that as an ok. On the roof, Thor wrapped one arm around Becky, and she wrapped both of her arms around Thor. Thor, with his other hand, held up his hammer, and they took off towards Asgard. Loki and I stood for a moment holding hands, then I whispered a spell and we took off. Before I knew it, we were in Asgard.

Becky:

Thor wrapped one arm around me and I hugged him. He waved his hammer in his other hand and we took off to Asgard.

Eventually, we made it to Asgard and all I could do was gape. I'd never been here before, but Thor had told me all about it. Thor sighed and kept his arm around me.

"Welcome to your future home, Becky," he announced.

I looked around and smiled. It was magnificent. Thor led me through various hallways and I knew that I would be lost here. He stopped at a large door and slowly opened it. I looked behind me and Mo and Loki were there, smiling at each other.

Thor led me into the room, which was very large. Inside, was a tall man with graying hair but furious eyes (or should I say "eye.") He had a golden eye patch over his right eye. He had a white mustache and a white beard. He stood tall and watched us as we walked into the room.

Thor smiled broadly. "Hello, father."

I gasped. This was Odin! Without thinking, I curtsied and froze in front of Odin. He walked toward me with a twinkle in his eye. He smiled at me.

"This must be Becky, my future daughter-in-law." He kissed my hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

Thor looked his father in the eye. "Father, someone else is here."

Thor and I moved out of the way and Odin gasped. "Loki?" he asked.

Loki's eyes were a mixture of happiness and sadness. "Yes, Father. It is I."

Odin walked up to Loki and hugged him. Loki froze and then hugged him back. Mo just smiled giddily and stopped herself from clapping her hands. Odin let go of Loki and pushed him back to an arm's length, with his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"Son, you are back!" Then Odin stiffened and his smiled disappeared. He let go of Loki and turned his back to him. "But you are banished."

Before Loki could answer, Thor said, "As future king of Asgard, I am rebuking Loki's banishment."

Odin whipped around to face Thor. "Thor? But you… You fought him, twice."

Thor straightened up and let go of my waist. "The wounds have mended and we are now brothers again."

Loki stepped up to Thor and a wave of relief washed over me. Mo was just smiling away, as happy as could be.

Odin's eyes darted between them. Finally, he sighed. "Fine. Loki, you're banishment is rebuked."

Loki smiled broadly and nodded at Odin. "Thank you, Father."

Odin cleared his throat. "Thor, are you and Loki ruling together?"

Thor looked flabbergasted. He glanced at Loki and Loki looked away. Finally, Thor answered, "No, but I will consult him in times of crisis." He turned to me and our eyes met. "But I will rule with the love of my life: Becky."

I blushed and smiled. Suddenly, a woman with curly brown hair and hard brown eyes came forward. She looped her arm around Odin and smiled at Thor and Loki.

"Welcome back, my sons," she said sweetly.

I realized that she was Frigga, wife of Odin. Thor took my arm and introduced me to her, and Loki presented Mo to her. She smiled at us and hugged us. She was excited to have daughters.

After everyone talked and chatted, Thor took my hand and led me away. He smiled slyly.

"Now it's time to show you our room."

His tongue rolled on the "r" in "our." I smiled and let him lead the way.

Mo:

We followed Thor and Becky through the halls of the castle. Becky kept gasping at the beauty of it all, but I was just glad to be home. The past month had felt like forever. Loki and I just kept smiling at each other, happy to still be together. Eventually, we came to the throne room. Becky and Thor stood in front of us, but I could still see Odin's grey hair in front of them. Thor greeted his father, and Becky curtsied.

"This must be Becky, my future daughter-in-law." He kissed Becky's hand. "It's very nice to meet you."

"Father, someone else is here," Thor said, and then he and Becky moved out of the way. Odin gaped at Loki, shocked that he was here.

"Yes, Father. It is I," Loki said. I looked at him, and he looked sad and happy at the same time, all while trying to keep a straight face. Odin walked up to Loki and wrapped him in a big hug. I started smiling like crazy, tears in my eyes. This was all Loki ever wanted. I kept myself from clapping.

Odin let go, but kept his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"Son, you are back!" Then Odin stiffened and his smiled disappeared. He let go of Loki and turned his back to him. "But you are banished."

Loki was about to answer, but Thor said, "As future king of Asgard, I am rebuking Loki's banishment."

Odin questioned Thor, and Thor replied, "The wounds have mended and we are now brothers again." Loki stepped next to Thor. I kept smiling. I couldn't begin to explain how happy I was!

Odin stared at them. Then he said, "Fine. Loki, you're banishment is rebuked." Loki smiled and thanked Odin. I was so happy!

Odin cleared his throat. "Thor, are you and Loki ruling together?"

Thor looked shocked at first, and Loki looked away and at the floor. Then Thor explained that he would only consult Loki for help in times of crisis. Suddenly, Frigga came out and stood next to Odin.

"Welcome back, my sons," she said sweetly. Thor introduced Becky to her, and she smiled. Loki stood next to me and said, "Mother, Mo and I are to be married." I smiled as Frigga opened her arms to me. She wrapped me in a hug and whispered, "I always had a feeling about you, Momae." I stepped back, and she smiled. Everyone stood there for a moment, smiling at each other. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Odin? Loki's ban is lifted, but what about his powers?" I asked. Odin stood in thought for a moment. I felt Loki tense up next to me.

"Well, I suppose he can have his powers back," Odin said with a grin. He waved his hand and Loki glowed for a second, and then returned to normal.

"But you had better use them right, or I will take them away for good," Odin added. Loki nodded.

Thor and Becky walked away. It looked like they were heading to the main bedroom. Odin took Frigga by the arm, and they left the room. I turned towards Loki and started smiling.

"What?" he said with a grin.

"You're father missed you," I said, poking him in the arm.

"So?" he said smiling.

"So, I know you missed him too."

He just rolled his eyes, but I knew he was jumping up and down on the inside. I took him by the arm.

"Let's go see my father," I said, and led him outside. We walked to one of the extravagant houses of Asgard, and I knocked. The door opened, and my dad was standing in the doorway. He still looked the same. Short black hair with streaks of grey covered his head, intense green eyes looking at her, and a stubbly black goatee outlining his mouth.

"Mo!" he exclaimed, and wrapped me in a hug.

"Hi, Daddy," I said. He set me down, then noticed Loki standing to the side.

"Loki," he said firmly, offering his hand. Loki shook it.

"Daddy, we have something to tell you," I said.

"Ok…" Njord said skeptically, then led us inside. We sat down in the foyer, Loki and I on the couch, Dad in his big chair.

"Now, what is it you want to tell me?" he asked. I looked at Loki, and he looked back at me. I grabbed his hand, sighed, and then blurted "Daddy, Loki and I are engaged."

Daddy stared at us for a moment, then started laughing. I could feel Loki relaxing, and a big weight was lifted off my shoulders.

"Congratulations!" my father boomed, then wrapped us in a big bear hug. I couldn't breathe. My father is a very big man. He is a god, after all.

"So, when is the wedding?" he asked after he let us go. I looked at Loki, and he shrugged, so I said, "I have no idea."

"Well, we'll just have to figure that out, won't we?" Dad said.

"Daddy…" I said, starting to get embarrassed. Then my father got a real stern look on his face and looked at Loki.

"If you do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, to hurt my little girl, I promise, you will not live to see another day, do you understand?" my dad said.

Loki looked him in the eye and said, "I understand completely. I wouldn't hurt Momae if my life depended on it."

"Good, because if you did, I'd-"

"Ok! I think Loki and I should be going," I said, standing up.

"Well, alright," my dad said, still staring at Loki. I kissed Daddy on the cheek and said I'd see him tomorrow. He waved goodbye as we walked out the door. I closed the door and sighed.

"I'm really sorry about my dad, he's a little… protective," I said.

"It's ok, I can see why," Loki said, grinning.

"Hey!" I punched him on the arm. "So, what should we do now?"

"I think I have an idea," Loki said.

Becky:

Thor led me into the main bedroom and closed the door behind us. He just smiled at me and sat on the bed. I sat next to him and collapsed on my pillow.

"Oh! This feels amazing!" I exclaimed.

Thor laid down next to me and just smirked. "I'm glad you like it."

I just looked into his blue eyes. I sighed and looked at the ceiling. Then I frowned and sighed again. Thor turned on his side.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I continued to look at the ceiling. "This is going to be a new experience for me. And…I'm scared."

I looked at him and his eyes showed only kindness. "Well of course it's new! You're going to be Queen of Asgard!"

My throat closed up. "I know!" I swallowed. "But, something else is going to be new…"

Thor cupped my chin in his hand. "What is it?"

"Having parents," I whispered.

I turned away. "I haven't had parents in two years!"

"But you have your Uncle Jekyll, and Mina and Skinner."

I turned to him. "It's not the same!" I argued. I sighed and Thor kissed my forehead.

"Becky, you will love my parents, and I can tell that they love you already."

I nodded. "I know."

Thor sat up and smiled. "Come on. I want to introduce you to someone."

He helped me up and he led me down more hallways until we came to a platform facing the Rainbow Bridge. Thor pointed toward an African American man dressed in all gold with his back to us. We walked up to us.

"Heimdall, this is Becky, my fiancé," Thor introduced.

Heimdall just nodded. I noticed that his eyes were gold. Thor turned to me.

"Heimdall controls the Rainbow Bridge and he's the one who opens the way to Midgard." He smiled and leaned closer to me. "That's how I get to you." He straightened up. "If you ever get homesick while you're here, you can come to Heimdall and he will tell you exactly what your family is doing."

I turned to Heimdall and asked, "What is Uncle Jekyll doing?"

Heimdall answered in monotone, "He is watching the skies, waiting for you."

I blushed and Thor smiled. "I used to come here every day and ask about you. Whenever Heimdall saw me, he would just tell me what you were doing. Usually, you were with your friends or family, but sometimes you would be thinking about me." He smiled slyly and I punched his shoulder.

"Stalker much?" I asked playfully.

He just laughed and continued to show me around Asgard.

Mo:

We were walking back to the castle. "What are we doing?" I asked for the one-hundredth time.

"It's a surprise," Loki replied for the one-hundredth time, still with the same straight, serious face. I started to get a little worried, because this didn't seem like a good surprise. We walked through the labyrinth of hallways, but we kept going down stairs instead of upstairs. After awhile, we went into a massive, dark room that seemed to have no bottom. There was a small walkway that went to a smaller building inside the tunnel-like room. We crossed the walkway into the small building, and it was dim, except for bright objects that lined the room. It took me a moment, but I realized that this was Odin's trophy room. We walked all the way to the end of the room, where a blue box was sitting. It had handles, and it looked really cold.

"Loki, what are we doing in here?" I asked, starting to get scared.

"I haven't been completely honest with you, Momae," he said. When he uses my full name, I know he's serious.

"What is it?" I asked, very concerned.

"Close your eyes."

Skeptically, I closed my eyes. I heard his footsteps walk over to where the blue box was. I waited for a few minutes.

"Open your eyes."

I opened my eyes, and what I saw took my breath away. Loki was blue. Literally. He was looking at the floor, but when he looked at me, I saw his eyes were red. I took a step back, afraid of him.

"You're a… You're a…" I sputtered.

"Frost giant," he said. He turned away from me, ashamed of his appearance. I stood for a moment, just looking at him. Then I walked in front of him. He was looking down at his feet, but when I came in front of him, he looked me in the eyes. "I completely understand if you don't want to be with me anymore, or if you never-"

I pulled him down and kissed him. His lips and face were cold, but I ignored it. When I let go, his face had returned to normal, his eyes blue again. "But I'm a-"

I put a finger to his lips. "Just because you're a Frost giant, doesn't mean I love you any less." He smiled, then leaned back down to kiss me.

Becky:

As Thor and I were walking, we caught Loki and Mo making their way downstairs. Thor became skeptical.

"They look like they're going to the trophy room…" Then his eyes widened. "Oh no."

He took my hand and we trailed them. They went down more stairs and I heard Mo getting worried. Thor and I kept quiet so that they wouldn't hear or see us.

When they reached the trophy room, they were standing in front of an ice cold, blue cube. I glanced at Thor and he looked angry and worried at the same time.

"The Casket of Ancient Winters," Thor muttered angrily.

"Close your eyes," Loki whispered to Mo.

She did and Loki touched the Casket with both hands. He turned blue and his eyes turned red. I gasped quietly.

Loki turned to Mo. "Open your eyes."

Mo did and gasped. "You're a… You're a…" she stuttered.

"Frost giant," Loki and Thor said at the same time. I couldn't believe my eyes.

Mo backed up a bit. Loki put his head down, but Mo walked in front of him. They exchanged some dialogue and then Mo kissed Loki and he turned back to normal. I turned away and couldn't catch my breath. Thor looked angry and took my hand.

"Let's go."

We walked away and when we were out of earshot, I exclaimed, "Why didn't you ever tell me!"

Thor put a finger to my lips and leaned closer. "Becky, I never told you because I promised Loki. If I told you then you would've told Mo."

I grew angry. "I wouldn't have if you had told me not to!"

I stomped away with Thor on my tail. "Becky, wait!"

I whipped around and was about to say something when I saw Loki and Mo walking towards us. I saw Mo's happy expression and I couldn't contain it anymore. I ran away in a fit of anger.

I ran to the main bedroom and slammed the door. I put my back to the door and slid down to the floor, angry tears going down my face. I sat there for about half an hour before I heard knocking on the door.

"Becky?" It was Loki.

I stood up and opened the door. He was back to normal but I tried so hard not to slap him. He just stood there. Behind him, I saw Thor. I glared at Thor but turned back to Loki.

"Why didn't you ever tell Mo or me? It could've been valuable information!" I yelled.

Loki turned to Thor for help. Thor just gaped. I bit my lip and waited for an answer. Just then, a voice answered, "They thought we would hate them."

Loki and Thor moved out of the way for Mo to get through. I looked at her and sighed.

"I don't hate them." I glanced at Thor and then back to Mo. "I'm just angry and confused."

Mo nodded. "I understand. But that's just the way things are."

I sighed again and turned to Thor. I walked up to him and took his hand. I smiled.

"If Mo's not angry, then I'm not."

Then I kissed him. I heard Loki chuckle. I released and just looked Thor in the eye.

"I'm just glad that everything's okay."

I turned to Loki. "Even if you are a Frost Giant. You're still family."

He smiled and Mo kissed him again. I took Thor's hand and led him away from Mo and Loki. He sighed.

"I'm really sorry for not telling you, but−"

I put my finger to his lips. "It's okay. I'm sorry I was angry. I just didn't know." I smiled. "It's all okay now."

He kissed me until we were out of breath.

Mo:

Loki and I began to walk out of the trophy room. I saw Becky and Thor walking up the stairs. They must have been following us! Becky looked angry, and she and Thor were talking. Then, she ran up the stairs and left Thor. We walked up the stairs to Thor. He was standing there, shaking his head.

"What's wrong with Becky?" I asked.

Thor sighed. "She's angry that I didn't tell her that Loki was a Frost Giant."

"Oh." We all began to look around the palace for her, and about half an hour later, we heard her crying behind her bedroom door. Loki knocked on the door lightly. "Becky?"

She opened the door and stared at Loki. Then she looked at Thor. Then she kept glaring at Loki.

"Why didn't you ever tell Mo or me? It could've been valuable information!" she yelled.

Loki looked at Thor, and Thor was gaping. Since they weren't saying anything, I spoke.

"They thought we would hate them." Loki and Thor moved aside so that I could see Becky. Her face was wet, and her eyes were pink and puffy.

"I don't hate them," she said as she glanced at Thor and then back at me. "I'm just angry and confused."

I nodded. "I understand. But that's just the way things are."

She sighed again and turned to Thor and took his hand. She smiled.

"If Mo's not angry, then I'm not."

She kissed him. Loki started to chuckle, but I indicated him that he needed to stop. Then Becky released and just looked Thor in the eye.

"I'm just glad that everything's okay," she said.

She turned to Loki. "Even if you are a Frost Giant, you're still family."

Loki smiled and I kissed him again. Becky and Thor walked away from us into their bedroom. I closed their door to give them some privacy. Loki and I walked to our bedroom, and I closed the door.

"You made Thor promise to keep your secret just to make sure I wouldn't know you were a Frost Giant?" I said.

"Yes, but I should have told you. I was just afraid you were going to leave me…" Loki said.

I stroked his cheek. "Sweetie, you know nothing in the universe could make me leave you."

He smiled, and then kissed me again. I think I'm getting better at holding my breath.

Becky:

The day was ending and I thought today was progressive, even though I found out a secret. Thor sat on the bed and just stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

He smiled. "You've never looked more beautiful."

I blushed. "Aw, you're sweet."

I sat down next to him I leaned against him. I sighed. "I wonder how Mo and Loki are doing."

Thor shrugged and my head went up with him. "I don't know. But they're probably happy."

I nodded. "I'm glad they're happy."

Thor chuckled. "What about us? Aren't you glad we're happy?"

I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked him in the eye. I raised an eyebrow.

"Now why would you ask that silly question?"

He laughed and collapsed on the bed. I climbed under the covers and Thor copied. I never realized how comfortable this bed was. I sighed with contentment. Thor just chuckled. We just stared at each other. Finally, I closed his eyelids and he chuckled again. Eventually, we both fell asleep.

I woke up and stretched. Thor was still sleeping so I let him be. I opened the door and looked around. I closed my eyes and tried to remember where the main dining room was. I opened my eyes and walked around.

Finally, I found it and Mo was already there. I smiled. "Loki still sleeping?"

She nodded. "Thor?"

I nodded. She laughed and I saw that she had already gotten her food. I went to the table and picked out mostly fruits and some bread. I sat down next to her.

"How'd you sleep?" I asked.

She yawned. "Fine, but I'm still tired."

I nodded. "I don't think I could sleep any longer. This place is amazing!"

Mo laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I come here a lot to see my dad."

"Who's your dad?" I asked.

"Njord."

"Oh yeah; Thor told me about that. He said that he's known you ever since you knew Loki."

She nodded. "Yeah, he has. I met him when I first came here."

She started to talk about her experiences with Loki and her dad. She went on and on, describing everything in detail. I laughed at some and just felt pity at others. After she was done talking, Thor and Loki finally came in.

They looked tired. Thor was yawning and Loki still had his eyes closed. Mo and I exchanged a look and then started laughing.

Next, Odin and Frigga came in. They looked refreshed and cheery. Odin just looked at his sons and shook his head. Thor sat next to me and Loki sat next to Mo. Odin and Frigga sat across from us. Odin cleared his throat and asked us a question nobody knew.

"So, when's the wedding?"

Mo:

It was getting late, so Loki and I got ready for bed. When I came out of the bathroom, Loki wasn't in the room. I looked outside, and he was standing on the balcony. He looked so handsome with the moonlight outlining him. I snuck up behind him and grabbed his arm. He jumped a little, but then smiled.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Thinking," he replied.

"About?"

"Us."

"What about us?"

"Oh, I don't know… What we might do after we're married, how we're going to spend the rest of our lives," he said, looking at me.

"We can do whatever we want, but we'll have to help Thor and the Avengers occasionally. Now, we can talk about this later. Let's go to sleep," I said.

"You go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," he replied.

"Ok." With that, I kissed him on the cheek and climbed into bed. I quickly fell asleep.

I woke up fairly early in the morning. Loki was still asleep, so I quietly slipped out of the room. I headed down to the dining room, and started to eat some food when Becky came in. She grabbed some fruit and bread and sat down next to me.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked.

I yawned. "Fine, but I'm still tired."

She nodded. "I don't think I could sleep any longer. This place is amazing!"

I laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty awesome. I come here a lot to see my dad."

"Who's your dad?" she asked.

"Njord."

"Oh yeah; Thor told me about that. He said that he's known you ever since you knew Loki."

I nodded. "Yeah, he has. I met him when I first came here."

I started to tell Becky about my events in Asgard. I talked for a while, describing everything in detail. Becky showed some emotion at different parts, like laughing or gasping. After I was done talking, Thor and Loki finally came in.

Loki looked like he was still asleep, and Thor wouldn't stop yawning. Becky and I looked at each other, and then started laughing. The boys sat down next to us, smiling at the fact that they had made us laugh. After a moment, Odin and Frigga came in and sat down across from us. Odin looked at his sons and just shook his head. Then, out of the blue, Odin cleared his throat and said, "So, when's the wedding?"

Everyone looked at each other. We hadn't talked about the wedding. Then Becky spoke up.

"I think we should have it soon, I don't want to wait too long." She smiled at Thor, and Thor smiled back.

"Well, how about next week? That's soon," Odin suggested.

"That sounds good to me!" I said.

"Then we'll have the wedding next week!" Frigga exclaimed.

"Well, if we're going to have a wedding, we must begin the preparations. Wedding's don't happen in a day!" Odin said. Everybody laughed.

"Let's start with the dresses. That's my favorite part!" Frigga said. Becky and I looked at each other. This was going to be fun!

Becky:

Frigga took Mo's and my hands and we went our own way. I looked back at Thor and he gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed and let Frigga take us away.

Mo seemed to be having a great time. She was smiling and jumping up and down. I, on the other hand, was nervous. When my Mom was alive, she used to plan weddings. It never happened in a week! What was I thinking? I just went ahead and agreed with Odin. I mentally slapped myself. But I didn't show it because I didn't want to upset Mo.

Frigga seemed happy, too. She took us to her room and we sat on her bed. She was smiling broadly and just looked at us.

"So, what wedding dresses do you want?" she asked.

Mo just said plainly, "White."

Frigga nodded. "What else?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Oh never mind! Let's go shopping!"

And we were off again. Frigga took us into town and into a local shop. The shop had all sorts of wedding dresses. Frigga showed us around and sat us down.

"Let me bring out some wedding dresses and you can try them on."

Frigga disappeared and I sighed. Mo looked at me. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, it's just that this is all so soon!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I was just caught in the moment."

Mo smiled. "But it's our weddings! Be happy." She leaned closer. "Just think. In one week you can call Thor your husband."

The thought made my heart soar. I smiled broadly. "Now I feel better."

We just laughed and waited for Frigga to return. Eventually, she did and brought out various wedding dresses.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked.

Mo chimed, "Becky does!"

I just stared at her as Frigga took my arm and led me behind a curtain. She handed me some dresses.

"Now try them on."

She left to go sit with Mo. I looked at the dresses and decided which one to try on.

I went through all the dresses and didn't want any of them. I thought that was all, but then I saw a dress hiding at the bottom of the stack. I picked it up and it took my breath away.

It was white and sleeveless. From the waist up, sequins and lace made swirly designs. From the waist down, it was plain white and layered. I instantly fell in love with it.

I tried it on and it fit perfectly. I walked in front of the curtain to pose for Frigga and Mo. Frigga's eyes widened and Mo gasped.

"It looks beautiful on you!" Mo gasped.

"Really?" I asked, flattered.

Frigga nodded. "This is definitely the one."

I squealed and went behind the curtain to take it off. I came back out and looked Mo in the eye.

"Your turn."

Mo:

I was so excited! Picking my wedding dress would be super fun! Frigga took us to a local shop in town that sold wedding dresses. Frigga asked us what kind of dresses we wanted, and I said white jokingly. Becky and I sat down while Frigga went and picked out a few. Becky sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked

She shook her head. "Nothing, it's just that this is all so soon!"

"Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes, but I was just caught in the moment."

I smiled. "But it's our weddings! Be happy. Just think, in one week you can call Thor your husband."

She smiled broadly. "Now I feel better."

We laughed and waited for Frigga to return. Eventually, she did and brought out various wedding dresses.

"Who wants to go first?" she asked.

I exclaimed, "Becky does!"

She glared at me, and then went behind the curtain to try on some dresses. After a while, she came out. All I could do was gape. It was beautiful. It was lacy with sequins on the top, and the bottom was layered in plain white. It was sleeveless, too. It was absolutely gorgeous on her!

"It looks beautiful on you!" I exclaimed.

"Really?" she asked.

Frigga nodded. "This is definitely the one."

She squealed and went behind the curtain. She came back out and looked me in the eye.

"Your turn."

I jumped up and ran behind the curtain. I began to browse through the dresses, but didn't see anything I liked particularly. I stuck my head out from behind the curtain and asked Frigga if she could get me some more dresses, preferably one's with lace.

"I'll be right back," she said with a smile.

After a little while, she came back with a few dresses. She handed them to me, and then said, "I'm pretty sure one of these is the dress."

I took them behind the curtain, and then looked at all of them. The very last dress took my breath away. I tried it on, and it fit like it was made for me. The top was lace, with a mid-collar that touched the bottom of my neck. It had a thin, plunging neckline and long sleeves that went to my wrists. A big, cream colored ribbon was tied around the middle, and the skirt was puffy and white. The hem of the dress was also lace, and it complimented nicely with the top half of the dress. It was gorgeous! I couldn't help but think of what Loki would look like when he saw me.

I walked out from behind the curtain so Becky and Frigga could see me. When they saw me, Becky's eyes looked like saucers, and Frigga was smiling. I might be wrong, but I thought I saw tears in her eyes.

"What do you think?" I said.

"Beautiful," Frigga said.

"You look amazing!" Becky exclaimed.

"You think so?" I said, blushing.

"Totally!" Becky said. I admired myself in the mirror for a minute, then I went behind the curtain to take it off. I came back out, cradling the dress in my arms.

"Let's pay, then head back to the castle. We'd better see what the boys are doing," Frigga said.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were having a bachelor party," Becky whispered in my ear. We both started laughing.

Frigga paid for the dresses, and then we started walking back to the palace.

Becky:

When Mo came out in her wedding dress, I couldn't catch my breath. She looked absolutely beautiful in it.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Beautiful," Frigga whispered.

"You look amazing!" I exclaimed.

"You think so?"

"Totally!"

Mo smiled and went back to change. She came back out holding her dress.

"Let's pay, then head back to the castle. We'd better see what the boys are doing," Frigga said.

I leaned over to Mo and whispered, "I wouldn't be surprised if they were having a bachelor party." We both started laughing.

We headed back to the castle. When we got there, I heard a ruckus inside. Mo and I exchanged a confused look but then that look turned to horror. Frigga sighed.

"Oh no."

We walked inside and saw Thor and Loki partying with the other gods. I just stopped and stared. Mo was just as surprised as I was. I whispered to her, "I didn't mean literally."

She nodded and Thor and Loki spotted us. They stopped partying and everything went quiet. Then Loki said meekly, "Hey, Mo."

She smiled and waved. I waved to Thor and he waved back. Finally, Mo sighed and exclaimed, "Well don't let us stop your party!"

Mo took my hand and led me away from the boys. She took me through more hallways (really?!) until we reached a small room. She opened the door and we walked inside. Inside, it was plain white with a couch and two chairs. She sat down on the couch and I sat next to her. She sighed.

"This is our room. The boys can have their party while you, me and Frigga plan the wedding."

As if on cue, Frigga came in and sat across from us in one of the chairs. She was holding a book, like a scrapbook. She walked over to us and handed it to us. And then she sat next to me on the couch.

Mo opened the book and gasped. I looked at it and my eyes widened. The book had all sorts of different flowers, music, venues; the list could go on and on. I smiled and Frigga clapped her hands.

"Are you excited now?" she asked.

We nodded and began to look through the book.

Mo:

When we got back to the castle, it looked like the boys had read our mind. They were partying with the Warriors Three, and I almost died when I saw Loki. I was surprised to an extreme level. Becky whispered to me, "I didn't mean literally." I nodded, and that's when the boys saw us. Everyone became quiet, and Loki said timidly, "Hey, Mo." He seemed a little embarrassed, but I just smiled and waved back. Becky waved to Thor, and he waved back with a huge grin on his face as if nothing was wrong.

Eventually, to break the silence, I said, "Well don't let us stop your party!"

I grabbed Becky's hand and led her to the small white room. I call this the Planning Room, because when I grew up here, my father always told me to not go in the Planning Room. They planned the extravagant parties and such in this room. Becky and I sat down on the couch. "This is our room. The boys can have their party while you, Frigga and I plan the wedding," I said.

Frigga came in a minute later holding a big white binder. She handed it to Becky and me, and when we opened it all I could do was gape. Everything was labeled and organized with pictures. It was amazing!

"Are you excited now?" Frigga asked, clapping her hands.

Becky and I nodded. Then we set to work. We started from the beginning, and it wasn't that hard to pick things. Becky and I often chose the same thing. We wrote down the certain flowers we wanted, what music to play, and everything else. We struggled, however, on the location. Becky wanted it indoors, and I wanted it outdoors.

"But the weather would be so nice outside!" I argued.

"What if it starts to rain?" Becky shot back.

"Then we can get an awning! It's not that hard!" I retaliated.

"Girls, girls, we have six more days after this! If worse comes to worse, we'll ask the boys, okay?" Frigga said.

We grumbled our okay's, then moved on. We were in that room forever. Eventually, Frigga left for the night, but Becky and I stayed because we weren't tired yet. We kept planning, but we both fell asleep on the couch late in the night. It was hard work planning a wedding.

Becky:

As Mo and I were looking through the book, we chose most of the same things. Until it came to the venue.

"But the weather would be so nice outside!" Mo argued.

I wanted it inside. "But what if it rained?"

"Then we can get an awning! It's not that hard!" Mo shot back.

"Girls, girls, we have six more days after this! If worse comes to worse, we'll ask the boys, okay?" Frigga said.

Mo and I muttered our okay's but I was still a little upset. We moved on and eventually, Frigga yawned and left for the night. Mo and I stayed because we weren't tired yet. We continued to plan but eventually our eyelids drooped and we collapsed on the couch. We fell asleep late in the night.

When I woke up, Mo was still sleeping next to me. I slowly eased myself off the couch so I wouldn't wake her.

I went into the dining room and saw Thor and Loki collapsed on the floor, snoring. I just laughed out loud. I quietly crept away and went back to the Planning Room. I woke up Mo. She glared at me and grumbled, "What is it, Becky?"

I put my finger to my lips. "Shh, we have to be quiet. But you have to see this!"

She looked intrigued so I led her to the dining room. I stopped her right before we walked in.

"Stay quiet, alright?" I told her.

She nodded and I led her in. Her eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing. I nodded.

"I know!" I mouthed.

Loki muttered something in his sleep and turned over. Thor's mouth was hanging open and was snoring very loudly. I just shook my head. Mo just stared at Loki and tried not to laugh.

Mo and I sat down at the table and started to eat, but we didn't wake the boys. I heard snoring in the other room and I motioned Mo to follow me. We tiptoed past the boys and saw the Warrior's Three passed out on the ground. Standing above them was Lady Sif. Her eyebrow was raised and when she saw us, she just smiled and mouthed, "Too much partying?"

Mo and I nodded. Eventually, we went back to the table and finished breakfast. I glanced at Mo.

"Back to planning the wedding," I said with a sigh.

Mo nodded. "We'll wake the boys later."

We went back to the Planning Room and saw Frigga waiting for us. She patted a spot on the couch and we sat next to her. Frigga sighed and clasped her hands together.

"Have you decided on the venue?" she asked.

Mo and I exchanged a look. We spoke to each other through our eyes.

_What do you want?_ Mo asked.

I shrugged. _I don't know. What do you want?_

Finally, Mo said, "Indoor wedding."

I glanced at her. "No, outdoor wedding. You wanted it so we can have that."

Mo shot me a look. "You wanted indoor, so we'll have indoor."

We went on with this bickering until Frigga clapped her hands. "I'm sure the boys are awake so let's go ask them."

We followed her, the air around Mo and I still tense. We went into the dining room and saw Thor and Loki sitting at the table, moaning. Loki was resting his head on his hand while Thor had his head facedown collapsed on the table. Loki looked up at us.

"Hey," he muttered. Then he whispered, "Ow."

Thor lifted his head off the table and moaned. "No more partying. Please!"

I laughed. "We need help choosing the location: indoor or outdoor. What do you think?"

Loki muttered something and Mo asked, "What was that, sweetie?"

Loki said louder, "I say whatever Mo says."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Loki, Becky and I can't decide. That's why we need you to help!"

Thor and Loki exchanged a look and then told us their answer.

Mo:

I was awakened by Becky. She was shaking me.

"What is it, Becky?" I grumbled, still half asleep.

She put a finger to her lips and said, "Shh, we have to be quiet. But you have to see this!"

I got up and followed her; curious of what she wanted to show me. Becky stopped me right before we walked into the dining room.

"Stay quiet, alright?" she told me.

I nodded and we walked in. My eyes widened and I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing.

"I know!" Becky mouthed.

Loki was asleep on the floor. He garbled something, and then rolled over. Thor was sacked out on the table, his mouth wide open and snoring like a pig. I just stared at Loki and tried not to laugh. The floor did NOT look comfortable.

Becky and I sat down at the table and ate, trying to not wake the boys. Becky heard something, and then motioned me to follow her. We tiptoed past the boys and saw the Warrior's Three passed out on the ground on the other side of the room. Standing above them was Lady Sif, her eyebrows raised. When she saw us, she mouthed, "Too much partying?"

Becky and I nodded. After a moment, we went back to finish our food.

"Back to planning the wedding," Becky said with a sigh.

I nodded. "We'll wake the boys later."

Frigga was waiting for us in the Planning Room. When we sat down, she clasped her hands together and looked at us.

"Have you decided on the venue?" she asked.

Becky and I looked at each other. We spoke to each other through our eyes.

_What do you want?_ I asked.

She shrugged. _I don't know. What do you want?_

I said, "Indoor wedding."

"No, outdoor wedding. You wanted it, so we can have that," Becky said.

I gave Becky a look. "You wanted indoor, so we'll have indoor."

After a while, Frigga clapped her hands to make us stop. "I'm sure the boys are awake, so let's go ask them."

We followed her, Becky and I still mad. We went into the dining room and saw Thor and Loki sitting at the table, moaning. Loki was resting his head on his hand while Thor had his head facedown collapsed on the table. Loki looked up at us.

"Hey," he muttered. Then he whispered, "Ow."

Thor lifted his head off the table and moaned. "No more partying. Please!"

Becky laughed. "We need help choosing the location: indoor or outdoor. What do you think?"

Loki muttered something.

"What was that, sweetie?" I said, sitting down next to him.

Loki said louder, "I say whatever Mo says."

I rolled my eyes. "Loki, Becky and I can't decide. That's why we need you to help!"

Thor and Loki exchanged a look and then told us their answer.

"Both."

"What?" Becky and I said in unison.

"Both!" they said again.

"Uh…" Becky said.

"How do we do that?" I asked, very confused.

"Well…" Loki started, "We could have the wedding inside the main hall…"

"Which has no walls. Just columns," Thor finished.

"And that would be both indoors and outdoors," Loki concluded.

Becky and I looked at each other.

"Fine with me!" Becky said.

"Me too!"

I kissed Loki on the cheek. "Thank you!" He smiled, then winced. His face must hurt from sleeping on the floor. "I'm sorry!" I said.

"It's ok, Mo, I'm fine…" Loki said, but he didn't look fine to me.

"Becky!" I motioned Becky over. She walked over from where she was talking to Thor.

"I think we should take the boys to their rooms, they're in pain," I whispered, so the boys wouldn't hear me.

"Yeah, you're right. They don't look so good…"

"Ok. I'll take Loki back to our room, and you take Thor back to your room. Let's meet back in the Planning Room, ok?"

"Ok." She walked back over to Thor.

"Ok, honey, let's get you upstairs," I whispered to Loki. I wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held it with one hand. I put my other hand on his right side. We walked back to our room, slowly but steadily. When we got there, I set him down on the bed and pulled off his shoes.

"Get some rest, honey." I kissed him lightly on the forehead. He smiled at me, and then closed his eyes. As I was closing the door, I looked back at him. He was already asleep. I closed the door, and then walked back to the Planning Room.

Becky:

After we decided on the venue, Mo pulled me over.

"I think we should take the boys to their rooms, they're in pain," she whispered.

I looked at Thor; he was moaning and Loki didn't look any better. I nodded. "Yeah, you're right. They don't look so good…"

Mo nodded. "Ok, I'll take Loki back to our room, and you take Thor back to your room. Let's meet back in the Planning Room, ok?"

"Ok." I walked back over to Thor.

He was still moaning, so I wrapped his arm around my neck and helped him hobble to our room. His eyes were half-closed so I had to lead him around. When I led him to our room, I set him on the bed and he instantly collapsed and was out. I blew a kiss to him and went to meet Mo in the Planning Room.

She was already there when I got there. She was talking to Frigga, and surprisingly, Lady Sif was there, too. I sat down next to Mo.

"So, what are we planning now?" I asked.

"We're talking about what we're going to do with the venue; decorating and such."

I nodded. "Well, how about lots of plant life, like flowers and vines."

Mo smiled. "That sounds good."

Sif nodded. "I like that idea."

She seemed a little upset, so I motioned her to follow me. "Lady Sif, what's wrong?"

She didn't look me in the eye. "Thor's getting married."

"Yes, to me," I answered, a little hurt.

She looked up at me. "Yes, I know. But… Thor and I were together before you came along."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

She sat down and I sat down next to her. She told me about how Thor and she were together until Thor was banished to earth. There, he met Jane Foster and they fell in love.

"They were going to get married and Jane was going to become a goddess. But she failed the test and was sent back to Earth, he mind wiped. Then, Thor and I got back together," she explained.

I couldn't believe what she was saying. "Really?"

She nodded. "And then he went back for the Avengers and met you. Now you're getting married."

She looked sad. I gave her a sympathetic look. "You two are still friends."

She nodded. "I know."

With that, she walked away and I went back to the Planning Room. When I walked in, Mo and Frigga had big smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked.

Mo smiled wider. "We know what the venue is going to look like."

Mo:

While Becky and Lady Sif were outside the room talking, Frigga and I looked at the book. Becky said lots of plant life, so I got the idea of wrapping ivy vines around the stone pillars in the main hall. Frigga liked that idea, so we started looking through the flowers. There were many flower selections, but I wanted white in particular. There were many beautiful flowers, but there wasn't any that were screaming our name. But then, I saw it. One of the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. They were the white azaleas. They were gorgeous! I couldn't keep my eyes off of them! I pointed to them, and Frigga smiled and said, "Those are the ones."

We decided to put a large gazebo at the end of the main hall, and also wrap it in ivy vines and surround it with azaleas. I sketched out what it would look like, and by the time I was done, Becky and had come back. Lady Sif wasn't with her, so I assumed she had somewhere else to be. When Becky sat down, Frigga and I started beaming at her.

"What?" she asked.

My grin got wider. "We know what the venue is going to look like."

"Really?" she said. I handed her my sketch. Her eyes widened and she began to smile.

"It's magnificent!" she exclaimed.

"I like it, too," said Frigga.

"Well, that was the last thing we needed to plan the wedding," I said.

"Really? We're done planning?" Becky asked.

"Well, there's one more thing, but it doesn't really have to do with the wedding…" I whispered.

"And what might that be?" Becky asked.

My heart started to thrum. "The honeymoon."

Becky:

"Really? We're done planning?" I asked in surprise.

"Well, there's one more thing, but it doesn't really have to do with the wedding…" Mo whispered.

"And what might that be?" I asked.

"The honeymoon."

We had five more days until the wedding. All we had was the honeymoon left. Where would we go?

Mo seemed to be thinking the same thing. "Do you think we should stay in Asgard?"

I thought about it. "I don't think so. I think we should go back to Earth and go to the Caribbean, or something."

Mo got a faraway look in her eyes. "I've never been to the Caribbean." She glanced at me. "Have you?"

I shook my head. "But my parents have. And they told me all about it."

Mo nodded. "Do you think Thor and Loki would like it?"

I shrugged. "I think they'd be fine either way."

Frigga shrugged. "I like the idea. But if you do go, take pictures for Odin and me!"

Mo and I laughed. I stood up and faced Mo. "I know all about the Caribbean." My heart soared. "My favorite place is Cozumel. Mom took pictures of it for me and she showed them to me, but then she was off to another place." Mo nodded.

"That sounds fine." Her eyes brightened. "I've heard a lot about Grand Cayman. How does that sound?"

I shrugged. "I've heard that place is beautiful. It has lots of greenery. It would go great with our wedding decorations."

Mo smiled broadly. "So…are we going to Grand Cayman?"

I shrugged again. "Sounds fine to me. Let's go ask Thor and Loki."

Mo, Frigga, and I left to go find Thor and Loki. Mo headed towards Loki's room and I headed toward the master bedroom.

I opened the door and Thor was sound asleep on the bed. He was so cute. The good thing was, he wasn't in pain. I climbed next to him and gently shook him awake. His eyelashes fluttered and he smiled when he saw me.

"Hey," he muttered sleepily.

"Hey," I said softly. I went under the covers and propped my head on my hand and faced him. "Mo and I planned the weddings. We also decided on a honeymoon." I leaned closer to him. "How's Grand Cayman?"

He smiled and kissed me. "That sounds wonderful."

I got out of bed and helped him up. "Good. Let's go tell Mo and Loki.

Mo:

I smiled. "So…are we going to Grand Cayman?"

Becky shrugged. "Sounds fine to me. Let's go ask Thor and Loki."

We all left the room, and I headed toward our room. When I got there, though, he wasn't in bed. I looked outside, and there he was, standing on the balcony. I walked up next to him.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better, thank you, Momo," he said, smiling.

I smiled back. "Well, Becky and I finished the wedding planning…"

"Really? That's great!"

"Yes, so we started to plan the honeymoon, and we're thinking of going to the Grand Cayman Island. What do you think?"

"If you want to go there, then I want to go, too."

I smiled at him. He just kept staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Have I told you you're beautiful?"

"Oh, stop it, you," I said, blushing.

He bent down and kissed me, and if there hadn't been knocking at the door, I'm pretty sure we would have been stuck like this forever.

I let go and started walking to the door. I opened it, and Becky and Thor were standing there.

"So? What did Loki say?" Becky asked.

"He's fine with it!" I said.

"Yay!" Becky clapped her hands. Thor smiled at her.

"So… What do we do now?"

Becky:

Thor and Loki both agreed on Grand Cayman. Thor asked, "So…What do we do now?"

Mo and I glanced at each other and shrugged. Loki's eyes brightened as he took Mo's hand.

"I think Mo and I will go back on the balcony," he said with a dreamy look on his face.

Mo smiled at us and shut the door. Thor took my hand. "What do you want to do?"

I grinned. "Come on."

I pulled him with me as I hurried to where Heimdall was. Thor stood next to me as we looked out toward the Rainbow Bridge. We watched the sky and I sat down on the floor. Thor sat next to me and I leaned against him. I glanced up at Heimdall.

"What's Uncle Jekyll doing now?" I asked.

He said without emotion, "Talking to Skinner and Mina. They miss you."

I smiled sadly. "I'll be back. I promised them." I stood up. "Is there any way I can tell them I'll be back?"

Heimdall slowly shook his head. Thor nudged me and I looked at him. "They know you'll be back." He smiled. "And they're coming to our wedding, aren't they?"

I nodded and smiled. "Of course they are."

Thor kissed my forehead. "Come on, Becky. Let's go back to our room." He yawned. "I'm kind of tired."

I nudged him playfully. "Sure you are."

We stood up and walked back to our room.

Mo:

When Thor asked what we should do next, Becky and I shrugged. Then, Loki's face lit up and he grabbed my hand.

"I think Mo and I will go back on the balcony."

My heart started pounding, so I smiled and closed the door. Loki still had my hand, and he led me back to the balcony.

"Where were we?" he said casually.

"Oh, I think I remember," I said, giggling.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and continued to kiss me. I lost all thought. I didn't remember where I was or how I had got there. The only thing I was aware of was him. When we were breathless, he led me over to one of the chairs on the balcony. He sat down, and I sat down on his lap, leaning my head against his shoulder.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

"About what?"

"The wedding."

"What kind of question is that? You know I'm excited!"

"I know… It's just… Never mind."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me."

"It's just that…" He was being very hesitant.

"What?"

"I'm nervous."

"Aw, honey, everybody's nervous on their wedding day. I'm nervous. I'm sure Becky's nervous. Thor, on the other hand, I'm not so sure," I said. That won a chuckle from Loki.

"But everyone gets nervous. It's an important day that changes someone's life forever, but it makes their existence infinitely better, because they get to spend the rest of their being with the one person that loves them the most."

He smiled and kissed me, one of the most otherworldly kisses I have ever received. I knew deep down in the very fiber of my being, that Loki was my other half, and that he loved me. That fact has changed my whole world.

Becky:

Thor and I walked back to the Master Bedroom with our hands intertwined. Thor opened the door for me and we climbed into the bed. I went under the covers and sighed. Thor sat next to me and smiled.

"Are you excited?" he asked.

I nodded and sat up next to him. "You?"

He chuckled. "Are you serious? Of course I'm excited! I'm more than excited."

I scooted closer to Thor and then frowned. "Thor, is it true that you and Sif used to be in love?"

Thor froze and turned away. "Um…"

I took his hand and he turned back to me. "It's alright, Thor. I won't be mad. I just want to know."

Thor swallowed and nodded. "Yes, we used to be in love." He quickly added, "But then I met you and all that changed!"

I smiled. "Good, because I'm not letting you go."

He chuckled. I suddenly remembered something. "Hey, are we inviting the Avengers to our wedding? We have to; they're family."

Thor nodded. "We are. Besides, we have to invite Captain Rogers."

I smiled. "He is my cousin."

I took out a piece of paper and pencil. "Okay, so we're inviting the Avengers and my family and friends, who know about us, of course." I turned to Thor. "Is there anyone specific you want to invite?"

Thor looked down but didn't answer. I read it in his eyes. "Jane Foster."

Thor looked back up at me. "Becky, we don't have to…"

I shushed him. "If you really want her to come, then we will."

Thor's eyes brightened. "The professor and Darcy?"

I smiled and nodded. "Of course; they are your friends."

I put down their names and I also put down all the League. "Anyone else?" I asked.

"Not that I can think of."

I caressed his cheek. "Thor, do you know how much I love you right now?"

He looked me in the eye. "I can tell you how much I love you."

I answered first. "I love you more than the stars in the sky."

He leaned in closer. "I love you more than all the galaxies."

I laughed. "You win."

He pulled me close and kissed me, long and sweet. When we released, I knew I was making the right choice.

Just then, there was a knock at the door. I got up and opened the door. When I saw who it was, I almost fainted.

"Uncle Jekyll!"

I hugged him and Thor came over. Uncle Jekyll smiled at Thor. "So what will you be? My nephew-in-law?"

Thor laughed. Uncle Jekyll took my chin and whispered, "Your mother would be proud of you." He hugged me again. "Oh, my little princess. Literally."

I looked behind him and saw Mina and Skinner. I squealed and hugged them.

"The rest of the League is coming tomorrow," Skinner commented.

I started jumping up and down. Right now, I was the happiest girl in the universe.

Mo:

After Loki and I had sat there for a while, our stomachs started growling.

"I think we should go eat," I said.

"You're probably right," Loki replied, and we both laughed.

We went down into the dining room and ate, and when we were finished, we heard a lot of people talking upstairs.

"I think we should go investigate," Loki said.

"I think you're right."

We walked upstairs and followed the noise. In front of the main bedroom, there were some people I recognized talking to Thor and Becky. I walked up to them. Becky noticed us.

"Hey, Mo! Look who came to Asgard!"

I waved hello. They all greeted me with hugs. Skinner's hug seemed especially long.

"Uh, Skinner, you can let go now!" Becky said, embarrassed.

"Aw, one more minute, please?" he joked, then let go. I looked back at Loki, and he was steaming. I stood next to him.

"Loki, calm down. He was joking!"

"Oh, really?" That did not make the situation any better.

"Just let me talk to Becky real quick, and then we'll go back to our room, ok?"

He didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on Skinner.

"Loki, if you do something brash, Odin will take your powers away again," I said.

He still didn't answer. I knew he was weighing his options, thinking "No powers=dead Skinner, or Powers=alive Skinner." He seemed to be leaning toward the "no powers" option, but then I whispered, "If you kill Skinner, that would really damage our relationship." He faltered a bit, but was still using the death stare.

"Just give me a minute, ok?"

He mumbled, so I took that as a yes. I walked over to Becky.

"Hey, have you given any thought to the guest list?" I asked.

"Thor and I were just doing that! Let me go get it." She ran back into her room and got the list for me.

"Thanks. Loki and I will add some more. Goodnight!" She said goodnight back, and I bid goodnight to everyone else. When I turned to see Loki, he was gone. I assumed he went back to our room, so I walked back in. He wasn't in there, so I looked outside on the balcony. I started to worry at this point, so I started to think of any of the places he would go. Then I remembered our favorite spot to sit as kids. I began to go upstairs to the tallest tower in the palace. When I got there, a small hatch was on the ceiling with a ladder leading up to it. I climbed the ladder and opened the hatch, now on the roof. It was the tallest point in Asgard, and you could see everything. I turned around, and there was Loki, head in his hands, curled into a ball. I climbed out of the hatch and sat next to him.

"Loki, what's wrong?" I whispered.

"You know very well what's wrong!" He looked up at me, his eyes red and puffy. Looking at that face, I wanted to die. I never want to see Loki cry. It breaks my heart.

"He was only joking," I said.

"And what if he wasn't joking? What if he really meant what he said?"

"And what if he did mean it? Does it really matter?"

"Of course it matters!" He started to yell.

"Why?" I yelled back.

"Because you would leave me!" he yelled, but his voice broke at the end.

"I would never leave you! I've told you that a million times, and yet you still refuse to listen to me!" He was looking down at his feet, so I grabbed his chin in my hand and turned his face towards me. "I. Will. Never. Leave. You. Skinner is just a random guy. You are my world. Always remember that." And with his chin still in my hand, I pulled his face to mine and kissed him, again. I'm pretty sure he wasn't mad anymore.

Becky:

Mo and Loki came to meet Uncle Jekyll, Mina and Skinner. I waved at Mo.

"Hey, Mo! Look who came to Asgard!" I exclaimed.

She smiled and Uncle Jekyll, Mina and Skinner greeted her with hugs. Skinner's hug lasted longer than the others. I cleared my throat but he didn't nudge. Mo looked uncomfortable and I could see Loki's eyes start to flame.

"Uh, Skinner, you can let go now!" I muttered, embarrassed.

"Aw, one more minute, please?" he joked, then let go. Mo looked back at Loki, and he was steaming. Mo stood next to him.

"Loki, calm down. He was joking!"

"Oh, really?" That did not make the situation any better. I knew Loki was furious at Skinner and I felt like slapping Skinner. I glared at him but he just shrugged innocently.

"Just let me talk to Becky real quick, and then we'll go back to our room, ok?" Mo stammered.

Loki didn't answer. His eyes were fixed on Skinner.

"Loki, if you do something brash, Odin will take your powers away again," Mo said nervously.

I saw Loki's eyes flash and I instantly grabbed Skinner's hand and pulled him behind me. I smiled broadly and tried to pretend like nothing was wrong.

Mo whispered something to Loki and he stiffened but then unclenched his fists. But his eyes still flamed.

Mo came over to me and asked about the guest list. While I was handing it to her, out of the corner of my eye I saw Loki vanish with a scowl on his face. He was muttering something angrily and Mo didn't notice that he left. I just continued smiling until Mo chased after him.

When Mo left, I whipped toward Skinner with anger flowing through my veins.

"What were you THINKING?!" I yelled.

He just shrugged again and acted like nothing was wrong. "It's not my fault more than one person likes Mo."

I wanted to slap him so bad. Behind Skinner, Uncle Jekyll, Mina and Thor were standing in the background, hearing every word.

"Skinner," I said calmly, "that was Mo's fiancé."

Skinner's eyes widened. "Oh…I didn't know."

I took his hand. "Skinner, Loki is a magician. He could've killed you on the spot. Luckily, Mo stopped him. Loki's very jealous and he loves Mo very much." I tilted my head and smiled. "Imagine if someone was flirting with me but I already had a boyfriend. What would you do?"

I saw Thor's expression harden and he went back into the room. I turned back to Skinner and he was grinning.

"I would've gotten rid of him on the spot."

I nodded. "Exactly." I glanced back at the Master Bedroom. "I have to go. Enjoy your stay. Someone will show you to your room."

I hurried into the bedroom and saw Thor standing by the window, his back to me. I bit my lip; I knew I had said something wrong.

"Thor?" I whispered meekly.

He didn't turn to me. "Boyfriend?" he asked angrily. "Why don't you just dump me on the spot?"

My breath got caught in my throat. I knew that if I didn't talk soon, I would surely burst into tears.

"I was only making a metaphor, Thor. It was to help him understand." I took a step forward. "You know that I love you and that I'm ecstatic to be known as your fiancé."

He whipped toward me and his eyes were filled with anger. I took a step backward.

"Then why did you deny me?"

Instead of answering, I lunged toward him and hugged him. At first he stiffened but then hugged me back. I felt tears go down my cheeks. Thor heard me crying, because when he pushed me back to look at me, his face had softened.

"Becky, I know that Skinner has trouble understanding things, but why did you say boyfriend?"

I took a deep breath. "Because, no matter what we do, marriage or not, you will always be my best friend and my one true love."

He smiled faintly and hugged me. "I love you, Becky," he whispered in my hair.

My throat choked up with tears. Thor waited for a reply, but when I didn't, he looked me in the eye, and whispered, "No more tears."

He wiped my tears away and I smiled. "I love you, so much. Don't ever think that I don't."

I smiled and took his hand. "Now, let's go talk to Loki and Mo." I chuckled. "I have got to apologize to Loki."

Thor chuckled and just shook his head. "Oh, his expression. I don't think I've ever seen him that angry before."

I laughed and was glad that things were back to normal. We walked out and I saw Mo whispering to Loki in the hallway. I waited until they were finished and then waved. Mo waved back and I saw that Loki looked better.

We walked over to them and before they could say something, I blurted, "Loki, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Skinner would do that. He now knows that you're Mo's fiancé and he won't do that again. I promise."

Loki smiled. "Thanks, Becky."

Thor laughed. "I'm glad things have cooled down a bit."

Just then, Skinner walked in laughing with Mina and froze when he saw Loki. Mina cleared her throat and muttered, "I'm just going to leave you two alone."

I glared at her as she scurried away. Skinner didn't look Loki in the eye. Loki took a deep breath and glanced at Mo. She smiled at him. Loki's expression softened and it seemed like things were back to normal.

Skinner walked over to Loki. I crossed my fingers. I was afraid of what would happen.

Mo:

After we were done on the roof, Loki helped me climb down through the hatch. Then we both went back downstairs. We were walking down the hallway, and when I realized where we were, I turned toward Loki.

"Becky is probably going to apologize, so be nice. And if Skinner happens to come by, do not incinerate him," I whispered. He chuckled a little, which made me feel better.

When I turned around, Becky and Thor were standing there. Becky waved, and I waved back. When they walked over, Becky blurted out, "Loki, I'm so sorry. I didn't know that Skinner would do that. He now knows that you're Mo's fiancé and he won't do that again. I promise."

Loki smiled. "Thanks, Becky." I relaxed, knowing he was calm.

Thor laughed. "I'm glad things have cooled down a bit."

But just then, as if we had jinxed ourselves, Skinner and Mina came in. When they saw Loki, Mina muttered, "I'm just going to leave you two alone," and then she scurried away.

Loki sighed and looked at me, and I smiled, encouraging him to be nice. His face softened, and I knew he was going to be okay.

Skinner came our way, avoiding eye contact. Then, he blurted, "I'm really sorry I hit on your fiancé. I didn't know, and I'm really sorry."

He looked like he was bracing for something bad to happen, but Loki just looked at him, and said calmly, "It's ok, you didn't mean it, so you're forgiven."

Right then, Becky, Skinner, and I all relaxed, and I could see on their faces that they were a little surprised.

"Well, goodnight, then," Loki said, and he led me back to our room. I knew it was hard for him to forgive, so I just let him lead me back. I turned around as we were walking, and waved to Becky to signal that all was well. She smiled and waved back, glad that Loki was calm. When we turned the corner, Loki's shoulders relaxed, and he sighed.

"I'm very proud of you. It takes a man to forgive someone," and I kissed him on the cheek. He smiled, and then got a look in his eyes, like he was remembering something.

"What is it?"

"When we were at Shawarma's the other day, didn't you say 'good behavior deserves an award'?" and he gave me a silly look.

"I did, didn't I?" I said, playing along. Then I grabbed his neck, and pulled him down to kiss me. When we were done, we went to our room and closed the door for the night.

Becky:

Loki and Mo left and it felt like a weight had lifted off my shoulders. Thor felt the same way because his eyes were relaxed. Skinner looked surprised and then regained his composure.

"So, kiddo, do you like this place?" he asked.

I nodded. "How did you get here?"

He chuckled. "A little help from Heimdall."

I grinned and nudged Thor. "I knew he always liked me."

Thor took my hand and whispered to me, "Let's go back to our place."

I smiled as he led me back to the bifrost. Heimdall was standing there, still as always. I walked up to him and whispered, "Thank you for bringing my family."

I turned away but out of the corner of my eye, I saw a hint of a smile.

Thor and I sat watching the rainbow bridge shimmer. Thor sighed and then frowned.

"What is it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Just bad memories, that's all."

I bit my lip. "Thor, what happened?"

He just shook his head again. "I remember when I destroyed the rainbow bridge. It's built up again, but when I destroyed it…" He sighed again. "I knew I wouldn't be able to go to Midgard anytime soon."

I took a good look at Thor. His eyes were sad and it killed me. "Thor, what matters now is that you have me. And I love you so much. If I could change anything that has happened, I wouldn't."

Thor turned to me and smiled. He draped his arm around my shoulder and we just sat there for hours. Every once in a while, I would glance back and see Heimdall staring at the sky. Thor and I didn't speak; we just enjoyed the moment.

"Jane is coming the day after tomorrow."

Heimdall spoke randomly in the silence. Thor stiffened and I felt anger boil in my bones. Thor glanced at me and he gave me a sympathetic look. I sighed with anger and pulled my knees to my chest. I admit, it was my turn to be jealous.

Thor just looked at me. "Becky…" he started.

I pulled away from him. "Sif told me you and Jane were engaged." I looked up at him. "What do you think of that?"

Thor took my hand and leaned closer to me. "I think that, even though I once loved Jane, you are the one I love. I don't ever want you to think that I love her more. Jane and I are just friends now. Besides," he grinned slyly, "we are getting married in four days."

I relaxed a little bit and turned to Thor. "Thor, I do love you." I smiled. "I believe you." I kissed his cheek. "Let's not fight anymore."

Thor hugged me. "I would like that, very much."

We kissed until both of us were out of air. And then we kissed some more.

Mo:

When we went in our room, I saw a pad of paper lying on the bed.

"Oh! Loki, we have to add to the guest list! I totally forgot!" I jumped up on the bed and lay on my stomach, paper and pencil in hand. Loki sat down next to me.

"You're dad," Loki said.

"Obvious. My grandmother," I said, writing it down. "Who else?"

"Um…" He got a funny look on his face.

"What is it now?" I asked. I was getting a little tired of his "ideas".

"What if… we invited Friesha?"

I almost died. I sat up. "No! No, no, no, no, no! Why on earth would we let Friesha come to the wedding? No! She's a-" Loki put a hand over my mouth.

"I was suggesting it as revenge." He took his hand off my mouth.

"Oh…" I contemplated this with a sly grin on my face. After a minute, I came to a conclusion. "No."

"Why not?" Loki said, smiling.

"Because it would be awkward to have a chained up person in the back corner of the room! But…" I got a devious look on my face.

"What? Tell me," Loki said, looking just as devious.

"We could send her a wedding invite. She had, or probably still has, a huge crush on Thor, and he's getting married. AND, the fact that the one that ruined her evil scheme is marrying the one she was using would devastate her!" I laughed a fake, maniacal laugh.

Loki was just smiling at me. "I love you so much."

I laughed. "I love you, too."

"So, is that it? Is that everyone?"

I looked over the list.

"Odin and Friesha are not on here."

"Well, add them! I'm surprised Thor and Becky didn't think of them!" Loki said.

"Me, too! Or they thought it was so obvious that they were coming that they didn't need to add them." We shrugged and added them.

"Ok, I'm pooped. Let's go to bed." I said with a yawn.

Loki yawned too. "I completely agree."

After I was done getting ready, I collapsed on the bed and fell instantly to sleep. Tomorrow, we begin setting up the wedding.

Becky:

The next morning, Mo handed me the guest list. I looked at a name that I didn't know.

"Who's Friesha?" I asked.

Thor stiffened. We were all sitting in Thor and I's room.

Loki fidgeted. "Um…she was my girlfriend. Now, she's in the dungeon."

I became worried. "Why?"

Thor's eyes flamed. "She dated Loki, but wanted me. And then she tried to get Loki to kill me. She thought that if I was gone, Loki would become king and she would become queen."

I couldn't describe my feelings. I was angry, and jealous, all at the same time. Thor saw my expression and scooted away from me. Loki just backed up. I looked back at the list.

"And she's invited to the WEDDING?!" I yelled.

Mo cut in. "We thought that it would be revenge if she found out that man she loved is getting married. And then the girl who ruined her plot is marrying that man she was using. But she's not coming to the wedding."

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I thought of all the girls who had dated and loved Thor. All the girls at the ball Mo told us about that wanted Thor passed through my mind. And then I thought: Thor chose me.

I opened my eyes and turned to Thor. I smiled. "Of all the girls that wanted you, you chose me."

Thor scooted closer to me and took my hand. "Are you still angry?"

I hesitated before answering. "I guess Loki and I have something in common."

Thor glanced at me. "What?"

I chuckled quietly. "We'll both be jealous, plenty of times."

Loki raised an eyebrow and then he laughed. Thor gave Loki a look and Loki whispered something to Mo. She chuckled and then they left the room. Thor and I just held hands, and talked for a while.

Mo:

After Becky calmed down, Thor asked if she was still angry. Then she sighed and said, "I guess Loki and I have something in common."

"What?" Thor asked.

"We'll both be jealous, plenty of times."

Loki's eyebrow rose, and then he laughed, realizing that Becky was probably right. He bent down and whispered in my ear, "I don't have a reason to be jealous, because you are _all_ mine." I laughed, heart thumping. Him saying that makes me tingly. We left the room. We strolled through the hallways, bored, because we had already eaten breakfast.

"So…" Loki said.

"So…"

We kept walking, not sure what to do. Realization struck Loki, and he stopped to face me. "Hey, I forgot to ask, what does your wedding dress look like?"

"Not telling," I said with a sly grin.

He frowned. "Why not?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why? Why can't my fiancé show me her wedding dress?" he whined, still smiling.

"Because, the groom is not supposed to see the dress until the wedding day! It's a wedding rule that still applies to even Asgardian weddings," I lectured, still grinning.

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope. The only thing I'm telling you about it is that it looks amazing."

"You look amazing in anything you wear," Loki said.

"Oh, stop it, you," I said, jokingly punching his arm. He smiled. And kept smiling, staring at me. Eventually, I had enough.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" I said, blushing.

"Because every time I look at your beautiful face," *blush*, "I wonder why you fell for a crooked guy like me." His face kind of fell, losing some of its glow.

"Because you're handsome," I took a step toward him, "funny," another step, "adorable," another step, "and the best guy in the whole universe." I was standing right in front of him now. "And I love you." I kissed him, and we kissed, and kissed, and kissed, and kissed…

Becky:

Thor stretched and exclaimed, "Why don't we go get some breakfast?"

I nodded and climbed out of bed. Loki and Mo had just left so it was just Thor and I. We walked into the dining room and saw the rest of the League sitting at the table. I couldn't control my excitement.

I went to each and every one of them and hugged them. I introduced them to Thor. They all eyed him suspiciously. Thor whispered to me, "Why are they staring at me like that?"

I shrugged and asked Sean. He glared at Thor while saying, "Because if he hurts you in any way, we'll be after him."

I put my hand over my mouth to stop from laughing. Thor was just stiff, standing there like a statue. I took his hand and led him away from them.

"They're my family, honey. They protect me. They've been my family for four years now. You can't blame them."

He grumbled something inaudible and crossed his arms. I sighed and placed my arms on his. He relaxed and smiled at me. I led him back to the table and we sat down next to Skinner. Even though Skinner could be a jerk, he was still my best friend.

Skinner nodded at Thor and continued eating. I got some food for Thor and then I began eating.

After we finished, Thor and I headed to the bifrost. That was officially "our" place. On the way there, we ran into Mo and Loki. They were smiling and giggling at each other. I could tell by Loki's expression that he just pulled the, "I'm not good enough for you," and Mo had just explained that she, "loved him just the way he was." I had grown accustomed to this look.

Mo saw me and her eyes sparkled. "Oh, Becky! We have to go the venue and set it up. Frigga and Sif are already there, waiting for us."

I nodded and turned to Thor. Just looking at him made my heart soar. I put my hands on his shoulders.

"Mo and I might be gone for a while. I guess you and Loki can spend time together before the wedding." I grinned and leaned closer to him. "These are your last couple of days as free men. Don't waste them."

He chuckled. "I want these days to go by fast. I can't wait to say those two, perfect, small words."

He kissed me and then I left with Mo. We went to the venue and saw that the vines were already wrapped around the columns and Frigga was putting up the flowers. Mo and I hurried over to help them.

Mo:

After Loki and I were finished, we kept walking and ran into Frigga and Lady Sif. They told us they had begun to set up, and that they needed Becky and I's help.

"Ok, I'll go find Becky."

Loki and I continued wandering the hallways, looking for Becky. Eventually, we found them.

"Oh, Becky! We have to go the venue and set it up. Frigga and Sif are already there, waiting for us."

She nodded and talked to Thor for a minute. I turned to Loki.

"Becky and I might be awhile, so you and Thor go do something that men do," I said, making my stupid impression of a man. Loki laughed, and said, "Ok, but don't be too long. I think Thor and I don't have very many man things to do," and he made his impression of my impression of a man. I laughed, because his impression of me was really bad. I kissed him, and then Becky and I left for the main hall.

When we got there, the vines had been wrapped around the columns already, and Frigga and Sif were setting up the flowers. Becky and I grabbed a few pots and began to arrange them around the room. I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of the white azaleas. They were amazing! Their color was simple, but how they looked made them even prettier.

When it was time to set up the gazebo, we all had to work together to push it up. It was really heavy, and the only one of us that could actually lift her side was Lady Sif. Eventually, we dropped them back down and took a break. While we were sitting, I realized that I could do it myself. I got up, stood in the middle of the fallen gazebo, and whispered a few words. The walls all came up and the roof glided over on top, and then gently sat down on the supports. Then I whispered a few more words, and the gazebo became sealed together so that it wouldn't fall. I continued whispering some more words, and some vines wrapped around the gazebo, and flowers placed themselves at the directed points.

I smiled in content with my work, and looked at the other ladies. They were gaping at me.

"What?" I asked, honestly confused.

"You could have done that about an hour ago with all the flowers and vines, you know," Becky said. Then we all started laughing. I walked over to them, and said, "But that would take away the fun of setting up!"

Becky:

After Mo used her magic to put the rest of the decorations up, I was in awe. She turned around, saw us gaping, and asked, "What?"

"You could have done that about an hour ago with all the flowers and vines, you know," I said.

We all started laughing and Mo said with a smile, "But that would take away the fun of setting up!"

I just rolled my eyes and marveled at our work. I hoped Thor and Loki liked it.

Just then, a woman strutted in with a smile. She had long, wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She seemed content with everything. I stood up.

"Um… Who are you?" I asked.

She laughed gleefully. "I'm Jane Foster."

I gasped and I turned to Mo. She was giving me a look that said, "Don't kill her."

I turned back to Jane. "You're Jane Foster?" I walked over to her. "I'm Becky Banks."

I saw fury wash over her eyes but then they sparkled again. "Oh, you're Thor's fiancé."

I nodded. "And you're his ex-girlfriend."

She took offense to that but didn't let that interfere with her sparkly attitude. "Yes, yes I am. Thor and I used to date."

I growled in the back of my throat. I forced a smile and said politely, "Will you excuse me?"

I hurried out and ran to the bifrost, hoping Thor would be there. He was and I called out, "Thor!"

He turned toward me and walked over to me. "Yes, Becky? Is anything wrong?"

I answered, panting, "Jane's here."

His eyes widened. "Jane's here? Have you two met?"

I nodded and felt the temperature heat up. "She's too…cheery. She acts like nothing's wrong, but in her eyes I can see that she wants nothing more than to kill me!"

Thor pulled me toward him and hugged me. His chin rested on my head. "Becky, I know Jane and I used to date, but you're my fiancé. In just two days, we'll be married. Just keep thinking that."

I nodded and took a deep breath. Thor pushed me out to arms length and smiled.

"You'll be fine."

I nodded again and walked back to the venue. I saw Mo talking to Jane and Mo looked like she wanted to strangle Jane. Jane turned and saw me. She smiled sweetly.

"Momae and I were just talking about the wedding."

I tried not to hurt her, I really did. It was hard but I prevented it. I glanced over Jane's shoulder and saw Mo's eyes flame. She was staring daggers at Jane. I pushed past Jane and walked over to Mo.

"Mo, what happened?"

Mo:

After Becky ran out of the room, Jane came up and said hello. Frigga nodded and said hello, as did Lady Sif. Then they excused themselves and left.

"Hello. I don't believe we've met, I'm Jane Foster," she said, sapping happy. Her happiness was oozing out, and it was starting to make me sick.

"Hi, I'm Momae Clearwater." I held out my hand and she shook it.

"It's beautiful in here," Jane said, looking around the room.

"Thank you, it took a while to set it up," I said, quietly laughing.

Jane looked at me. "So, are you Becky's best maid of honor?"

I laughed. "No, I'm a bride, same as Becky."

Her face filled with horror. "To Thor?" Jane asked. I almost had a heart-attack.

"No, no, no! I'm marrying his brother, Loki."

"Oh," she relaxed a little, and then her face showed that she remembered something. "Isn't Loki that crazy guy who destroyed New York?"

I almost hit her.

"Yeah, he was the one who brought that army and destroyed the city. He's crazy! Why are you marrying that fugitive?"

I tried to calm down, I really did, and said through clenched teeth, "Yes, he destroyed New York City, but he is perfectly fine now."

"Yeah, I doubt that," Jane said.

I was going to kill Jane Foster, and I was not going to feel any guilt. But right then, as if on cue, Becky walked in. She was looking at me, but I was glaring at Jane. Jane turned then, smiled, and said, "Momae and I were just talking about the wedding," as if nothing was wrong. Becky passed Jane and pulled me over to the side.

"Mo, what happened?"

"Jane Foster, that's what happened! She's _evil_."

"What'd she do?"

I clenched my teeth. "She said Loki was, and I quote, 'that crazy guy who destroyed New York.' Can you believe that? And she said I was marrying a fugitive!" I was on the verge of tears. I didn't want to be known as the fugitive's wife!

"Mo, don't listen to her! She's trying to sabotage our wedding!"

"Ok…" I took a few deep breathes.

"Ok. Now we're going to go back, and give her a serious talking too."

I nodded, and we both approached Jane.

Becky:

"Mo, what happened?" I asked.

"Jane Foster, that's what happened! She's _evil_," Mo growled.

"What'd she do?" I asked, growing more hatred toward Jane.

Mo looked on the verge of tears. "She said Loki was, and I quote, 'that crazy guy who destroyed New York.' Can you believe that? And she said I was marrying a fugitive!"

I clenched my teeth. I couldn't believe Jane said that! But I didn't want Mo to worry about her.

"Mo, don't listen to her! She's trying to sabotage our wedding!"

"Ok…" Mo took a few deep breathes.

"Ok. Now we're going to go back, and give her a serious talking too," I said angrily.

I took Mo's hand and led her to Jane. I tried to keep calm when I started talking to Jane.

"Jane, Mo and I want to talk to you," I said calmly.

Her eyes widened and she looked genuinely interested. "What is it?"

"Jane, you really upset Mo when you said all those mean things about Loki. Loki and Mo are in love, and besides, Loki's changed. He's no longer that man. He and Thor have talked and they're now brothers again."

Jane looked at me for a second and then burst into a fit of laughter. I felt Mo stiffen beside me. I took a deep breath.

"What's so funny?"

Jane took a breath before talking. "You…you think that that _maniac_ has changed?!" She laughed again. "If I were queen, I'd throw him in jail."

I glanced at Mo and her lip was quivering. She glanced at me and her eyes showed only sadness. Anger was boiling inside of me.

"Jane Foster," I started, my voice rising in anger, "Loki is not a maniac. He has changed and he loves Mo very much. I believe that he and Thor will get along, and Thor will refer to Loki in times of crisis." I stepped closer to Jane. "And if you _ever_ say those things again, you'll be the one in jail. Because, in two days, I'll be Queen of Asgard."

I knew that if Thor heard the things Jane said, he would banish her on the spot.

As if on cue, Thor and Loki walked in, laughing about something. Thor saw Jane and he waved.

"Hello, Jane. It's good to see you again."

Jane smiled sweetly and I wanted to strangle her. Mo was still unstable beside me and I couldn't let her crack. I held her hand tighter and she seemed to relax just a little bit.

Jane was smiling at Thor. "The girls and I were just talking about you." She playfully nudged him and said, "I've heard Loki's changed. I totally believe it. He looks great." She turned to Loki. "But Mo still thinks you're unstable."

Mo gasped beside me and I glanced at her. She was shaking all over and it seemed like if I even tapped her, she would crumble and break. Tears began rolling down her cheeks. She looked ready to run away. She glanced at Loki and started bawling. She let go of my hand and ran out of the venue, crying.

I couldn't take it. I screamed and everyone stared at me. Loki looked at me with concern.

"Mo? What's wrong with her?" His eyes filled with sadness. "Does she really think I'm unstable?"

I threw my arms up in the air. "No! Mo thinks you're perfect and you two are in love!" I glared and pointed at Jane. "She thinks you're unstable, Loki. She was saying so many mean things about you." I paused and then said, "She said that you were a fugitive and a maniac who destroyed New York. And then she gave that sweet smile and blamed it all on Mo." I turned to Thor and said while shaking with anger, "She wants to sabotage our wedding."

With that, I ran out, tears rolling down my cheeks and shaking, and went to find Mo.

Mo:

I couldn't see, my tears were blurring my vision so much. I was running, and running, and running. I don't remember where I was, or where I was going. When I heard footsteps behind me, I hid.

"Mo! Mo!" Becky was stumbling around, calling my name. She was crying, too. I didn't come out. I waited till she was around the corner, and I kept running. Sooner or later, I found myself on the roof, again. I sat there, bawling, for what seemed like hours. Thoughts were racing through my head.

_I hope Loki doesn't hate me_…

_Jane is the worst person in the entire universe_…

I kept crying.

Then, the hatch opened.

"Mo, are you out here?"

It was Loki.

I hid in my shell, behind my folded knees. I heard him climb out, close the hatch, and sit down next to me. He didn't say anything, so I just sat there, hiding. Then I started to think he was mad at me, and I began to cry again.

"Mo, what's wrong?" He sounded innocently hurt.

I looked at him sideways from my shell. I'm positive that my face was bright red and wet.

"You know very well what's wrong." My voice broke, and I looked away.

"So, you don't think I'm… unstable?" he asked.

My head popped up from my shell. "No! Of course not! I don't ever want you to think that you're unstable, because you're not!" I started to think of all the things Jane said, and I started crying again.

"Mo, stop crying!" He wrapped his arms around my shell and cradled me in his arms. I stopped crying.

"Now, tell me exactly what happened."

Becky:

I ran out of the room crying, calling Mo's name. She never answered and I began to worry.

I ran to her room, but neither she nor Loki was there. I went onto the balcony, but they weren't there, either.

I ran out of the room and continued to call Mo's name. Finally, I just sighed and plopped on the floor with my head between my knees.

Jane was trying to sabotage our wedding. I couldn't believe she'd do that. I understand trying to upset me, but why Mo? Jane had nothing to do with Loki or Mo. I just couldn't figure out why Jane would target her. What she said really upset her, too.

Just then, I heard footsteps right beside me. I felt someone watching me. They sat down and I didn't have to look up to know who it was.

"Did Jane really say those things?" Thor asked.

I looked up at him and nodded. "She hates us. She doesn't want us to be happy!"

Thor sighed and shook his head. "I just can't believe… Jane is my friend. She was one of the only ones that helped me when I was banished to Midgard. She's always been there for me. Why would she sabotage our wedding?"

I put my hand into a fist and knocked on his head. "Get this through your thick skull! Jane still loves you!"

Things came together in his head and I groaned. "You're just now noticing this? Oh, Lord."

He just shrugged. "I had no idea she still had feelings for me."

I nodded vigorously. "Of course she does, Thor! You two dated! And now that you're getting married, she wants you back."

He sighed and sunk lower. "Just like Friesha and Loki."

I nodded again and then groaned. "Thor, I pictured a perfect wedding. Jane wants to destroy that. What are we going to do?"

He stood up and helped me up. "I'm going to go talk to her. Maybe she'll listen to me. Besides," he said smiling, "the professor and Darcy will be here tomorrow. Jane will definitely listen to them."

I smiled faintly. "While you do that, I'm going to go and try and find Mo. I think Loki's with her, too."

Thor and I went in different directions. I kept searching for Mo and kept calling her name. Still no answer. I kept this up for a couple of hours until I finally just gave up.

Eventually, as I was leaning against the wall, I heard Mo and Loki talking. I rushed to her and saw that she was now smiling and laughing. A great weight lifted off my shoulders.

"Mo!" I exclaimed.

She turned to me and smiled. "Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded. "Loki and I talked and everything's alright." She frowned. "But what about Jane?"

"Thor's talking to her. Hopefully she listens and understands," I explained. I didn't add the fact that I was doubtful that Jane would listen at all.

Mo, Loki, and I walked back to the venue. I saw Thor talking to Jane and she was smiling. She saw me and smiled sympathetically. She walked over to me and I felt Mo stiffen beside me.

"Thor and I talked," Jane started, "and I'm sorry that I upset you."

I crossed my arms and moved over. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

I glanced at Mo and motioned for Jane to talk to her. Jane sighed and pulled that fake, happy smile again.

"I'm so sorry, Mo, for upsetting you."

Jane might've sounded apologetic, but her eyes showed differently. Loki was still on edge and Mo gripped his hand. Mo sighed and said, "I…forgive you," she said through clenched teeth.

Jane smiled again but I knew that she wasn't serious. Thor walked over to us. He seemed happy. I pulled him over.

"What did Jane say?" I asked.

"She said that she understood and that she wouldn't try to hurt us anymore."

I was still skeptical. "She might've said that to you, but I doubt she really meant it."

I heard Mo and Jane talking, and then I saw Mo clench her fists. I walked over to them and sighed.

"What did Jane do now?"

Mo:

Loki had just asked me what happened.

"Well," I sighed, thinking of what to say, "Jane came in after we finished setting up. Becky saw her, talked to her for a minute, and then left. Then I introduced myself to Jane. She asked who I was, and I said I was your fiancé. Then, she said 'Isn't Loki that crazy guy who destroyed New York?' and she asked me why I was marrying that fugitive." Loki looked shocked, and I tried to remain calm, and continued. "Then I told her that you were fine now, and she said she doubted that. I almost killed her, I promise you, but Becky came in. She asked me what was wrong and I told her what Jane had said. We began to talk to Jane, to make her apologize and explain to her that you were not the man that destroyed New York." He looked down, ashamed of what he had done. "Then she laughed at us, and said that if she was queen she would have thrown you in the dungeon!" I started to tear up again. "Then you and Thor came in, and she switched her words to make it look like I was the one who said you were unstable. I couldn't take it, so I left, and came up here." I sighed, tired of that story.

"I can't believe she said that."

"Yeah, I can't either."

"Mo, you don't have to be so upset. You know that what she said wasn't true."

"I know, but it was the way she said it, I couldn't take it. It was like she _meant_ it." I looked down.

"Well, does it matter what she says?" He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "I'm happy that you care so much about what is said about me, but if they're only words, then you don't need to get so upset."

"Ok…" I said.

"Now, let's go back downstairs. I'm sure Becky and Thor have sorted this out."

"Ok." I followed him meekly to the hatch. He helped me down, and he came down after me. He grabbed my hand, and we went downstairs. As we were walking, Becky came out from around a corner.

"Mo! Are you alright?" she asked.

I nodded. "Loki and I talked and everything's alright." I frowned. "But what about Jane?"

"Thor's talking to her. Hopefully she listens and understands," she explained.

We all walked to the venue. When we got there, Thor was talking to Jane and she was smiling. She saw us and smiled. She walked over to me and I stiffened.

"Thor and I talked," Jane started, "and I'm sorry that I upset you," she said to Becky.

Becky crossed her arms and moved over. "I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

Jane sighed and smiled her fake smile.

"I'm so sorry, Mo, for upsetting you."

I could tell she was insincere, but what Loki said was right. They were just words. I sighed, and my grip on Loki's hand grew.

"I…forgive you," I said through gritted teeth.

Becky and Thor went and talked, so Jane started to talk.

"So, Loki, I've heard you've… _changed_."

I'm serious; she should stop talking before she says something she'll regret, because I _will_ make her regret it.

Loki smiled, and said, "Yes, I have. I thought it'd be for the best."

"Yeah, can you imagine if you didn't? I bet you would have destroyed the world, or something."

My fists clenched. I'm sure Loki's hand was getting crushed, but I wasn't thinking of that.

Becky saw me, and she came over.

"What did Jane do now?"

"Nothing, I'm trying to control my anger. Her words are poison in me."

"Well, good. Keep controlling your powers."

"I'm going to leave, before I do something drastic that I won't regret later."

I turned to Loki. "C'mon, let's go. I'm about to explode."

"Ok…" We left the room, and headed to our room. When we got there, I grabbed my pillow and started to scream into it.

Becky:

Mo and Loki left in a huff. _I hope Mo keeps control, _I thought. _But I'm mostly worried about Loki…_

Jane watched Mo and Loki leave. She looked at me with surprise. "Mo has powers?"

I nodded. "She does magic. She can conjure up spells. When I first met her, she froze a man solid."

Jane just gaped. "I can't believe that…"

I put my finger up. "I wouldn't test her anymore. Also, Loki has powers. The same powers he had to destroy New York…" I trailed off, waiting for her reaction.

She seemed worried now. She shivered and then gave me a worried glance. "Will Mo use those powers on me?"

I shrugged and tried to sound casual. "Who knows? With her, it's unpredictable."

I knew that Mo would never do anything like that, but I wanted Jane to be scared. Now, she wouldn't test Mo or Loki.

Jane regained her composure and smirked at me. "What about you? Do you have powers?"

I hesitated but then shook my head. "I'm full mortal."

Jane clapped her hands. "Just like me!" She leaned in closer. "But I'm smarter."

I felt like Mo right now; I wanted to kill her. I tried to keep calm. "I'm just as smart as you."

Jane just laughed. Luckily, Thor came over before I sucker punched Jane.

"Jane, why don't you go to bed. It's getting late," Thor suggested.

She smiled sweetly. "Sure, Thor." She paused and frowned. "Where's my room?"

Thor glanced at me and then pulled me over. "Can you show Jane to the guest bedroom?"

I crossed my arms and turned away from him. "No! I'm not showing that witch to her room!"

Thor sighed and walked in front of me. "Please, Becky? It'll be a good bonding time!"

I narrowed my eyes but then sighed. "Fine, but only for you."

I walked over to Jane and said angrily, "I'll show you to your room."

She followed me out of the venue and I started down the long hallway to the guest bedroom. She caught up to me and tried to make conversation.

"So, how do you like Asgard?" she asked casually.

I stopped and faced her. "What do you mean?" I crossed my arms again. "Jane, you've been rude to me and Mo. Why are you trying to make a casual conversation?"

She shrugged. "Why not?" She saw that I wasn't budging and sighed. "Listen, we'll be seeing a lot of each other, so why not we become friends?"

I eyed her carefully. "The Warrior's Three, Lady Sif, and Mo are the only friends I need."

I started to walk away. She ran to catch up with me. "But wouldn't you like to have another friend?"

I stopped suddenly and whipped around to face her. "Listen, Jane; I have enough friends. I don't need a witch to hang out with."

She looked genuinely upset, but I didn't care. "Now you know how Mo and I felt."

I continued walking and she trailed quietly behind me. Eventually, we reached the guest bedroom. I opened the door and ushered her in.

"Goodnight," I spat.

I closed the door went back to the Master Bedroom. Thor was sitting on the bed, reading a book I let him borrow. He looked up at me and smiled.

"So, how did it go?"

I put on a fake smile and said sarcastically, "Great!"

I groaned and sat on the bed next to him. He frowned and rubbed my back. "I know that you and Jane aren't getting along, but why don't you at least try to be friends."

I huffed and turned away from him. "I don't want to be friends with her."

Thor left it at that. Soon, we went to bed.

I woke up to shuffling in the hall. I sat up and saw that Thor was still sleeping. I got up and opened the door. A dark figure was pacing the hallway, muttering something.

I walked over to them and saw who it was when I got closer.

"Jane? What are you doing up?" I asked.

She jumped and glanced at me. "Oh, Becky, you scared me." She paused and looked down at her feet. "I just couldn't sleep."

I crossed my arms and leaned on my right leg. "You couldn't sleep? But these beds are so comfortable."

She chuckled and then frowned. "I was thinking about the wedding and how I treated Mo." She rolled her eyes. "I just think Mo's being unreasonable."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, she's marrying the most hated man in the galaxy! And she says he's changed?! I think not."

I threw my arms in the air. "Would you drop that?!" I walked toward her and looked her in the eye. "All that matters is that Mo is happy. And Loki has changed. I've seen his progression. Believe me, I was there. So just stop judging him and try, as hard as you can in your dark soul, to be happy for us."

With that, I walked back to my bedroom and fell back asleep.

Mo:

After I finished screaming, I collapsed on the bed and started to groan. I was getting tired of all this drama. Loki just remained quiet, so I got up and got ready for bed. When I was done, I just jumped on the bed and fell asleep, trying not to think of what happened today.

When I woke up, light was streaming through the windows. I yawned and looked around. Loki was gone, so I guess he already got up and got some breakfast. I didn't want to move, so I just sat there. I got bored, so I started doing some spells.

"_Fiera_." A little ball of flame appeared above my hand. I started shaking my hand back and forth, and it danced. I was having a good time when there was quiet knocking at the door.

"Come in!" I said, still holding the flame.

The door opened. It was Loki.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Fine. Why?"

"Well, for starters, you're holding fire."

"I was bored."

He nodded, but he probably thought otherwise.

"And secondly, it's one o'clock in the afternoon."

"What?!" I looked at the bed stand, but there wasn't a clock.

"Man, I must've been tired!" I said. Loki walked over and blew out my ball of flame.

"C'mon, you need to get dressed. Becky's waiting for you."

"Why?"

He smiled. "It's a surprise."

"Ok…" I got out of bed and got dressed, and then Loki and I walked downstairs. I was curious of where we were going, and what Becky had planned.

Becky:

I was sitting in the Planning Room when Mo walked in. "Loki said you wanted to show me something?"

I nodded and she sat next to me on the couch. I smiled and said, "You remember when the guys had a bachelor party?"

Mo nodded. I continued. "Well, how about we have a bachelorette party? It could be fun!"

She considered it for a moment. "That does sound like fun! Who's invited?"

"Frigga, of course, Sif, Mina, and…" I trailed off. Mo tilted her head. "Who else?"

I muttered a name and Mo just stared at me. "Come again?"

I sighed, exasperated, and then exclaimed, "Jane!"

Mo instantly stiffened and her eyes flamed. A little ball of fire appeared in her palm and I jumped up. She sighed sadly and the ball of fire disappeared.

"Sorry. I was playing with it earlier." She sighed again. "Why does _Jane_ have to come?"

I sat back down. "It would be rude if we didn't. Besides, Thor would pester me nonstop unless I at least tried to be friends with her. He's already pleading for me to talk to her."

Mo just sighed again. "Fine, she can come. But keep her away from me!"

Hours later, we were in the dining room setting up for the party. But eventually, Sif and Frigga ordered us out.

"You can't set up your own bachelorette party!" Frigga exclaimed. "It's not natural!"

Mo and I just let them do their own thing. We watched them set up until Sif finally commanded us to get out of the room.

"Go do something! Don't you have weddings to plan?" she asked playfully.

I rolled my eyes. "They're already planned, Sif. Besides, everything's done. What would we do?"

Sif dug her toe in the floor. "Um… You could go talk to Jane."

Mo groaned, threw her arms in the air, and stomped out. I gave Sif a look a followed Mo out.

She was speed-walking down the hall. I ran to catch up with her. I side-stepped in front of her.

"Mo, can we at least go talk to her? Possibly? Maybe?" I pleaded.

Mo just crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. I sighed and felt my shoulders slump.

"Thor won't leave me alone unless we talk to her!"

Mo sniffed and looked away. "That's your problem, Becky."

I put my hands on my hips. "What's with you today?"

She faced me and her eyes showed sadness. "I just… Jane doesn't like me. Why doesn't she like me?!"

I sighed and stepped forward. "When I talked to her last night, she said that you were being unreasonable."

"Why?"

"Well, she said in I-quote, 'she's marrying the most hated man in the galaxy.' And then she said that she didn't believe that he changed."

Mo rolled her eyes. "Jane doesn't know anything. She doesn't know Loki personally! We do! We know that he changed. You believe he changed, right?"

I couldn't believe it. Mo doubted me. I stared her right in the eye. "I knew he changed on the train ride to see you. He just had a different atmosphere around him. So yes, I know he changed." I took her hand. "Now, how about we go talk to her and figure this out."

She groaned but let me lead her to Jane's room. I knocked on her door.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Becky and Mo," I answered.

There was a pause of silence, and then she opened the door. She smiled faintly. "Hey, guys."

I waved meekly. "Listen, Mo and I want to talk to you. I told her what you told me. You said that Mo was unreasonable…"

Jane glanced at Mo. "Yes, I said that. But, I respect that you love him. But I still think you're making a bad decision."

Mo stepped forward. "Listen, love is a complicated thing. It happens in the most unusual ways. I love Loki. He _is_ the one for me, no matter what you say. I don't care if you think he's still unstable; you're not in charge of us. Now, you are invited to the bachelorette party, but you will not tell me how to live my life. Understood?"

With that, she stomped away, muttering something. Then, the little ball of fire erupted in her palm. Jane's eyes widened and I just nodded.

"Mo's right. You're not in charge of us. We'll see you tonight, okay? Just try to be happy for us."

I walked away with my head high.

Mo:

"Listen, love is a complicated thing. It happens in the most unusual ways. I love Loki. He _is_ the one for me, no matter what you say. I don't care if you think he's still unstable; you're not in charge of us. Now, you are invited to the bachelorette party, but you will not tell me how to live my life. Understood?" I had just lectured to Jane about my opinion. I started to march away.

"_Fiera_," I whispered. My little flame re-appeared, and I started throwing it between my hands. I just kept marching around, not sure where I was going. Eventually, I just walked into a closet. I closed the door, and sat down on the floor. The only light was my little fire-ball, and I kept playing with it. I squished it, and then kept squishing it. It was like my own little stress ball. Every time I had a bad thought, I started to squeeze it. It didn't burn me, so it was like fake fire. I started to think of what Becky said, how she discovered Loki had changed. I imagined him on the train, acting all stupid. I started to laugh, and then I thought about all he's done for me. Now, I couldn't think of anything else but him. I had to go see him. I saw him, what, thirty minutes ago, and I needed to see him because I missed him. Sometimes, I'm just weird like that.

I started to wander around, looking for him. I found Becky before I found him.

"Hey, Becky! Have you seen Loki?"

"Um, no. Not since he dropped you off in the Planning Room."

"Can you help me find him?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

So we both started looking around, and we could not find him ANYWHERE. He wasn't even on our secret spot on the roof, or the balcony off our room. Since we had checked everywhere BUT the dungeon, we had to go down there.

"Why would he be in the dungeon?" Becky asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea. Unless…" A thought occurred to me. I might know why he would be down there. I started walking.

"Mo? Mo, what is it?"

I remained silent, in case my suspicions were inadequate. We walked all the way down to the dungeon. It was dark and cold, and very quiet. But I heard talking. I followed the voices. And when we got close, there was Loki, sitting next to a cell. I hid behind the edge of a wall, so he wouldn't see me. I peered into the cell he was sitting next to, and I couldn't believe who was in there.

It was Friesha.

Becky:

"Hey, Becky! Have you seen Loki?" Mo asked me when we met up in the hallway.

"Um, no. Not since he dropped you off in the Planning Room," I answered.

"Can you help me find him?"

"Sure, I have nothing better to do."

We started to look for him. We ran into Thor and asked if he had seen him. He answered no and Mo and I continued to look for him. We looked everywhere and we just couldn't find him! Mo even checked places that just she and he knew about. Soon, we were standing in the hallway, trying to think of where he was.

Mo suggested he might be in the dungeon.

"Why would he be in the dungeon?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I have no idea. Unless…." She trailed off. She began to walk towards the dungeon as if in a trance. I followed her.

"Mo? Mo, what is it?" I asked.

Mo hid behind a column and seemed to be watching something. I stood beside her and peered over. I saw Loki in a cell talking to a girl. She seemed pretty on the outside, but her atmosphere showed only anger and hatred. I felt Mo stiffen and she growled in the back of her throat. I understood.

"Mo, is that Friesha?" I whispered.

She nodded but kept quiet. I listened in on Loki's and her conversation.

"So, are you coming to the wedding?" he asked her.

She shrugged and her chains rattled. "I don't know. I didn't think you'd want me there."

Loki shrugged. "You haven't met Becky yet. You might like her."

_But I won't like Friesha, _I thought to myself.

"I might. She's marrying Thor, right?" Friesha asked.

Loki nodded. "Yeah." He paused. "Do you still like Thor?"

Friesha looked away. "Yes and no."

I didn't like where this was going. Loki should _not_ be talking to her! I pulled Mo away because I wanted to talk to her. She seemed upset. Well, she should be.

"Mo, what's going on? Why is Loki talking to _her_?!"

Mo shook her head. "I just don't know!" her voice was shaking.

I clenched my teeth. "I'm going to stop this. Stay here."

I went back behind the column and exclaimed, "Loki, Thor wants you!"

Loki looked up. "Becky? Okay, I'm coming." He turned to Friesha and said quieter, "I have to go. Hopefully, I'll see you at the wedding."

He got up and started to walk out. As he was leaving, I grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the dungeon. Mo was waiting there, tears rolling down her cheeks. When Loki saw her, he started stuttering.

"Mo…"

I cleared my throat. "Thor doesn't really need you. I'll leave you two to talk."

I hurried off, hoping the best for them.

Later on that night, I was pacing the dining room, waiting for Mo to show up for the party. It'd been hours since I left them. I hope everything's alright!

Eventually, Mo dragged in. I ran up to her. "Mo, what happened?! What did Loki say?"

Mo:

"Thor doesn't really need you. I'll leave you two to talk." Becky ran away upstairs.

Loki just stood there, mouth agape.

"Mo… I…"

I looked away. "Do you know what it feels like… to find your fiancé, in the dungeon, talking to his ex-girlfriend… who ALMOST killed him and his brother… and tell her that he's hoping that she is coming to his wedding? Do you know what that feels like?" I looked at him, and his eyes were filled with hurt.

"Mo, I'm not intentionally trying to hurt you," he said.

"Well, it sure seems that way," I shot back. He looked stricken, but he continued.

"Mo, I'm trying to mend what's been broken."

"What does that mean?" Hot tears were still gliding down my face.

"It means I'm trying to fix my broken past so that we can have a better future. I'm not perfect, I know that. And I have made many mistakes, and I'm trying to fix them so that I can move on."

"Then why didn't you apologize to the Avengers?" I asked, afraid it was a lie.

"I was still angry and frustrated with the world, so I didn't apologize. I will when they come to the wedding, though. I'll apologize to Dr. Selvig, I'll-"

"Why do you need to apologize to him?"

"Because… I took over his mind," he sighed.

"You did WHAT?"

"I corrupted his thoughts and made him my slave, but that was the old me!"

I sat down. I could not believe this.

Loki sat down next to me.

"Mo, I'm going to apologize. I'm going to apologize to everyone."

"Why are you doing this now? Why the sudden interest in 'mending your past'? And what does Friesha coming to the wedding have to do with that?"

"Friesha coming to the wedding is proof that I can stay calm and forgive people of what they've done. I need to forgive before I can be forgiven. I should have told you I was doing this, because I forgot how much you hated her."

I nodded. "You're darn right, I hate her."

"And, I'm doing this because I'm about to make a big commitment. I want to clean my slate before I can start over."

"Start over? Start over what?"

"My life. You marrying me is everything, and my life will change after tomorrow. I want to erase the bad memories, so I can focus on all of the good memories that we will have in the future."

Every time he said we I got all tingly again.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were going to do this?"

"Because… I don't know, it was going to be a surprise. Sort of."

"I wish you would have told me, that way I wouldn't be so mad."

"Are you still mad?"

"No…" I looked down and smiled.

"Good. Why were you looking for me, anyway?"

"I missed you…"

"Missed me? Why?"

"I don't know, I was alone, I started to think about you, and I missed you."

He smiled. "Well, you don't have to miss me anymore." He kissed me, and I felt warm inside.

"Well, we had better go back and talk to Friesha," I sighed, and gave him a sly smile. He smiled back at me, and we walked back into the dungeon.

I walked up to her cell. I saw her, sitting in the corner.

"Um, hi, Friesha," I said. She looked up at me and gasped.

"Hi, Momae."

"You can call me Mo," I whispered. She smiled a little, but it faded quickly. She looked at the wall.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize."

She looked up at me, confused.

"What do you need to apologize for? I'm the bad one here."

"Because it was my fault that you were put in the dungeon, and I'm sorry. But, I'm also here to forgive you. It was your evil doing that almost killed two innocent lives, and I had to end that. But I forgive you. I also want to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?"

"If you had never come along, I probably never would have got up the courage to tell Loki I loved him."

Friesha looked down at her hands. "But I'm a monster," she whispered.

"You know, good things can come out of wrong doings," I said.

"And I forgive you for almost killing me and my brother," Loki chipped in.

Friesha kept looking at both of us, looking at me, and then at Loki. Then she started to cry. I sat down next to the cell, and Loki sat down right next to me. I reached my hand through the bar, and grabbed her hand.

"Friesha, what's wrong?" I asked.

She looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"After all I did to you two, you managed to forgive me. I'm so sorry, for everything."

"It's ok, we forgive you."

She smiled through her tears, and it was a look of pure gratitude.

"So, can you come to the wedding?" I asked.

She laughed. "I'll try to the best of my abilities."

"Good." I smiled back at her. Loki and I got up, and we bid her goodbye. We left the dungeon, and walked upstairs. When we got up there, Loki turned to me and smiled a big, goofy grin.

"What?" I said, laughing.

"Good behavior deserves an award," he said, using my words against me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me, for what felt like forever. I was getting drunk on his kissing when I realized something.

"Loki, what time is it?"

"I don't know, nighttime?"

"Oh, shoot, the party!" I kissed him for a second, and then said, "I'll see you later tonight."

"Don't party too hard," he whispered.

"I'll try not to." I ran off toward the dining room. I staggered in, still somewhat drunk, when Becky ran up to me.

"Mo, what happened?! What did Loki say?"

I told her everything that happened, except I left out the part after we left the dungeon.

Becky smiled. "Well, I'm glad everything worked out. Now let's party!"

Becky:

Mo and I walked into the dining room and saw that everything was set up. Sif and Frigga were beaming and cheering. I just laughed.

"It looks great! Thanks!"

Mo nodded. "You did a really good job."

I saw Jane sitting in the corner alone. She was looking down and looked sad. I walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Jane, I'm sorry," I started.

She looked up, surprised. "Sorry? For what? You didn't do anything. I did. I should be sorry."

I sighed. "I'm sorry that things are rough between us. Let's mend the bond, alright? I'm fine with you and Thor being friends. And frankly," I said smiling, "I want to be your friend, too."

She smiled and her eyes brightened. "Thanks. I want to mend the bond, too."

We sat there smiling at each other until I stood up. "Come on; let's go party!"

She got up and followed me back to the party. Mo was still uncomfortable around Jane. I saw Jane go up to Mo and say something. Mo looked surprised but then smiled and nodded. Jane smiled back and then she bounded back to me.

"Mo and I are cool," she said happily.

I smiled at Mo and she smiled back. Jane, Mo, and I joined Sif and Frigga by the buffet.

"So, let's party!" I exclaimed.

Sif turned on the music and it blared loudly. Mo started jumping up and down; she seemed to be having a great time. Jane was talking to Frigga and Sif came over to me.

"Are you excited? The wedding's tomorrow."

I smiled and sighed. The wedding was tomorrow. "Sif, to be honest, I'm siked. I can't believe that it's tomorrow! It's so close!"

She laughed. "I know. I can tell Thor can't wait. This is the happiest he's ever been."

My heart soared. "He really loves me." I paused. "Sif, how did Thor act when he was with you?"

She sighed. "Oh, he was happy. But not nearly as happy as he is with you. The same with Loki. He was happy with Friesha, but not nearly as happy as he is with Mo. It just worked out, I guess."

I nodded. "That's great. I'm really glad things worked out."

We joined Mo, Frigga and Jane. Everyone started dancing and having a great time. This was an awesome bachelorette party!

Mo:

I was standing kind of awkwardly in the middle of the dining room. Becky had gone over and talked to Jane, but then Jane got up and came over to me.

"Hey, Mo, I'm really sorry for everything I've said. It was very rude of me, and I apologize. Can we be friends?" She seemed very sincere, so I nodded and smiled. She smiled back and bounded over to Becky. Then, we all joined Frigga and Sif by the buffet.

"So let's party!" Becky exclaimed, and Sif turned up the music. I really liked this song, so I started jumping up and down. Everyone else was talking, but I was oblivious. Then, everyone started dancing with me. This party was really awesome! We ate, and joked and had a really awesome time. The world seemed to fade away.

I woke up with a jolt. I looked around, taking in my surroundings. After a minute, I realized I was in my room. Loki was asleep next to me. It was still dark, but I wondered how I got up here. I got up and left the room quietly and meandered down to the dining room. The remnants of the party were still there, balloons and streamers and plates of unfinished food. There was no one in there, though. I started to leave, but out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone sitting in one of the chairs at the table. I walked up to the person, and then I realized who it was.

"Becky?"

She looked up at me.

"Oh, hey Mo."

"What are you still doing down here?"

"I just woke up and came in here."

"I did, too. How did we get to our rooms?"

"I think we fell asleep in here, and Thor and Loki came and took us too our rooms. Frigga left before that, and I think Jane and Sif went to their rooms after we fell asleep."

"Why don't I remember falling asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe we were just sugar high." We both giggled. "Well, we should probably be heading back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, we do. Goodnight Becky."

"Goodnight Mo."

I left the dining room and went back to bed. I fell asleep, thinking about tomorrow.

Becky:

I woke up in my bed. Thor was sleeping next to me, his snoring a soft hum. I sat up and looked around. Was the party over? And how did I get in here?

I got up and walked into the dining room. The room was still decorated from the party. It was dark and no one was there. I walked around, taking in everything. I remembered the whole party and it made me smile. My hand flew to my pearl necklace that Frigga gave me last night.

"For your wedding day. I want you to have a little sparkle when you walk down that isle," she had said.

She had also given Mo an opal necklace. "Thank you," Mo whispered.

Frigga smiled and hugged her. "I hope that my son makes you happy."

I snap back to the present. I walk to one of the tables and sit down. I closed my eyes and sighed. Suddenly, I heard footsteps and I looked up. Mo walked in and she was heading towards me.

"Becky?"

"Oh, hey Mo."

"What are you still doing down here?"

"I just woke up and came in here."

"I did, too. How did we get to our rooms?"

"I think we fell asleep in here, and Thor and Loki came and took us too our rooms. Frigga left before that, and I think Jane and Sif went to their rooms after we fell asleep."

"Why don't I remember falling asleep?"

"I don't know, maybe we were just sugar high." We both giggled. "Well, we should probably be heading back to bed. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Yes, we do. Goodnight Becky."

"Goodnight Mo."

Mo walked out to go back to bed. I still sat there. I was just thinking about everything.

"Tomorrow's the big day," I muttered.

I sighed again and closed my eyes.

"What are you doing here?"

My eyes snapped open and I saw Thor standing in the doorway. His hand was on the light switch.

"No, don't turn it on," I said quietly.

He walked over to me. "What are you doing here?" he asked again.

I shrugged. "I woke up and just came in here. Mo just left."

He nodded. "I saw her." He sat down next to me and smiled. "When the party was over, I came in and saw you and Mo passed out on the floor." He chuckled. "Loki came in and took Mo. And then I picked you up and took you back to our room. You were out!"

I giggled. "That's what you were like when I saw you after your party."

He rolled his eyes. "That's different."

We both chuckled. Thor stood up. "C'mon. Let's go back to our room. Tomorrow's a big day."

I pretended to look surprised. "It is? What's happening?"

Thor just gave me a look and picked me up. "Now don't do that to me."

I just laughed. "Sorry, I couldn't resist." I smiled and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "I know what tomorrow is."

He sighed and took me back to our room for the night.

Mo:

I woke up, soft sunlight streaming through the windows. It was beautiful outside. I sat up and stretched, and realization struck me. I'm getting married today. My heart started pounding, and tingles crawled up and down my spine. Loki wasn't in the room anymore, he was probably getting ready. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in!"

Becky waltzed in, a big grin on her face.

"We're getting married today!"

"I know!" We both started jumping up and down, giggling like school girls.

"C'mon, Frigga's waiting for us!" Becky grabbed my hand and led me to Frigga's bedroom. We walked to the bathroom, but it was more like a mall, though. It was enormous! There was a huge mirror and counter full of make-up, a huge closet full of clothes, and an elevated area that you see in the mall when you're trying on clothes, and you come out and admire yourself in the folding mirror. Frigga was sitting there, waiting for us. She had gotten us some food for breakfast, and we ate it quickly. Then, she pulled out our dresses.

I was so excited! I took my dress from Frigga, and went to change. When I came out, I couldn't help but admire the dress again. It was so beautiful! After a minute, Becky came out, wearing her dress. Frigga was holding her hands together and smiling.

"So, what are we going to do with my hair?" I asked. My hair wasn't exactly the easiest to style, because one, it was pretty short, and two, I usually don't do anything with it anyway. Frigga and Becky observed it, both trying to figure something out.

"Ah-ha! I have an idea!" Frigga exclaimed, and she led me over to the large mirror. She sat me down, and did lots of things with my hair, curling, straightening, and hair-spraying. When she finished, she turned me toward the mirror.

"What do you think?"

My hair looked amazing! My bangs were kind of curled and wavy at the front, and it looked almost unreal! It was beautiful and smooth, like cool waves of the ocean. It was gorgeous.

"It looks amazing! Thank you, Frigga!"

She smiled. "You're welcome."

Becky got up. "My turn!"

Becky:

I woke up with a huge grin on my face. I saw that Thor was gone and left a note in his place. It read, _Getting ready for our big day. Next time I see you, you'll be my wife. I love you. Thor._

I squealed and got up. I ran to Mo's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Mo exclaimed.

I walked in with a smile on my face. "We're getting married today!"

"I know!" We both started jumping up and down, giggling like school girls.

"C'mon, Frigga's waiting for us!" I exclaimed.

I ushered Mo out and took her to Frigga's closet; it was huge. Frigga was standing by the mirror with a grin on her face. She handed us our dresses. "Put them on."

Mo and I put on our dresses and came out twirling. I looked in the mirror and couldn't believe how amazingly beautiful my wedding dress was. I twirled around and admired my reflection. Mo seemed to be doing the same.

"So, what are we going to do with my hair?" Mo asked.

Frigga tapped her chin and looked Mo over. Suddenly, her eyes lit up.

"Ah-ha! I have an idea!" Frigga exclaimed, and led Mo over to one of the big mirrors. Frigga messed with Mo's hair, and it looked like she was curling it. After a while, Frigga turned Mo around in her chair and I gasped.

"What do you think?" Frigga asked Mo.

Mo was speechless. I couldn't believe it either. Her bangs were curled up in such a way that they looked like waves of an ocean.

"It looks amazing! Thank you, Frigga!" Mo exclaimed.

She smiled. "You're welcome."

I whispered, "It's beautiful," although no one heard me. Then I spoke up louder, "My turn!"

Mo got out of the chair and twirled around in her wedding dress with her new hairstyle. I giggled and sat in the chair. Frigga pulled out a curler. I smiled, expecting the best.

Frigga messed with my hair and curled it. I closed my eyes so it would be a surprise. After a while, Frigga exclaimed, "All done! Take a look!"

I opened my eyes and gasped. Some of my hair was curled and was pinned in the back. Strands of curled hair shaped my face and the rest of my hair fell down my back. Frigga had also added little white flowers and pinned them in my hair.

I couldn't believe how amazing it looked.

"Frigga, it looks beautiful!" I exclaimed.

Mo came over and stood next to me. "We're ready for our wedding."

Frigga sighed. "Two beautiful brides getting ready for their wedding day."

Mo:

Once we were done getting ready, we headed to the main hall. Right before we turned the corner, Frigga grabbed our shoulders and pulled us back. She put her finger to her lips and gestured for us to just look around the corner. Becky and I peeked, and we saw that outside the hall, everyone was there. All the guests and family members, standing around and talking. I saw my grandmother, and I was so glad to see her. I also saw my dad, standing next to her. I saw Tony, looking nice in his tux, but absolutely miserable, as if he was going to die. A nice-looking lady with strawberry blonde hair was standing next to him and smiling, so I assumed that she was Pepper. I saw the other Avengers, and a large group of gentlemen and their families. I guessed from what Becky told me that this was the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, and I could see Mr. Jekyll standing amongst them. I turned back from the corner and sighed, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. Then I noticed Frigga was gone. I looked back around the corner, and saw her talking to my dad, and he nodded and started to walk in our direction. When he approached, he saw me and smiled.

"My beautiful Momae, getting married," he said, smiling. I thought I saw his eyes water up, but he pretended that the tears weren't there. He gave me a big hug. Then, Mr. Jekyll came around the corner and gave Becky a hug. I heard the crowd around the corner silent, and Frigga's voice echoing through the corridor.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please join us in the Main Hall, the wedding is about to start." I heard footsteps, and then the large doors closing. Frigga walked over and gestured us to follow her. Everyone was now in the Main Hall, and they couldn't see us. Becky stood in front of the door with Uncle Jekyll on her arm. She turned to me and gave me a nervous smile, and whispered "Good luck." I whispered back, "You, too." I heard the music start, and the doors opened slightly. Becky and Mr. Jekyll walked through the doors, and the doors closed again. While they were open briefly, I saw Loki, waiting. I could be wrong, but I think he saw me, too. He looked so handsome in his Asgardian outfit. My heart fluttered. I constantly went over what I was supposed to do, my vows, and such, butterflies flying around my head and stomach. My dad tapped my hand.

"Don't be nervous. You'll do fine."

I smiled, and the doors opened. I sighed, and began my procession to the altar.

Becky:

Mo and I peered out from the corner and saw everyone talking. I saw Mo's grandmother and her father. I also saw the League and I grew excited. I glanced and saw Tony with his arms crossed and he was grumbling to Pepper and she was smiling. I just chuckled under my breath.

I looked over my shoulder and saw Uncle Jekyll advance toward me. Njord, Mo's father, was already talking to her. Uncle Jekyll took my hand.

"You look beautiful," he remarked.

He hugged me and told me that Thor better take care of me. I giggled. Frigga opened the door.

"Ladies and gentlemen, if you would please join us in the Main Hall, the wedding is about to start."

And then she closed the door and whispered to me, "Are you ready?"

I nodded and took a deep breath. Uncle Jekyll looped his arm around me. The Main Hall doors opened and I saw many eyes looking at me. My heart fluttered and Uncle Jekyll pulled me closer to him. The music began and he walked me down the aisle.

Thor turned and our eyes met. He smiled and he looked absolutely handsome in his Asgardian outfit. Everything hit me at once; I was going to be Queen. At the end of this day, I would officially be Queen of Asgard. I swallowed and tried not to faint. I reached Thor and Uncle Jekyll let go of me and sat down. Thor took my hands.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

At that moment, Njord and Mo waltzed down the aisle. I glanced at saw Loki gasp. I turned back to Thor and smiled. He squeezed my hands. Mo reached Loki and Njord sat next to Uncle Jekyll.

I locked eyes with Mo and she was just as excited as I was. The preacher came and the ceremony began.

Mo:

I walked down the aisle with my dad, trying to ignore all the eyes staring at me. I looked up and locked my eyes with Loki, and his mouth was slack. It made me smile, and my dad let go as Loki took my hands. He went and sat down in the front row next to Grandma, and she was smiling and crying silently. I saw Becky, and we looked at each other and smiled. The preacher came out and began the ceremony. He started with a speech of love, and how amazing it was. Then, he asked Thor and Loki to repeat after him. They said their vows in sync, how they would protect us and love us till the end of forever, and then Becky and I said our half. I smiled as I said the words. Someone brought the wedding rings, and we slid them on to each other's finger. Then the preacher asked the boys if they would accept us as our lawfully wedded wife.

"I do." Loki grinned.

"And do you, Becky and Momae, accept Thor and Loki as your lawfully wedded husbands?"

"I do." My smile was enormous.

"Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the brides," the preacher said with a grin.

Loki smiled and kissed me, and then we turned toward everyone. Everyone was clapping, mostly for Thor and Becky, but my dad and Grandma were clapping for us. I smiled. I felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

Becky:

Thor and I said our vows at the same time as Mo and Loki.

"I will love and protect you forever," Thor said with a smile.

Someone brought out the rings and Thor slid the ring on my finger. I did the same to him. Mo and Loki put their rings on each other.

"You may now kiss the brides."

Thor wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close. And then he kissed me. We released and everyone clapped. I locked eyes with Uncle Jekyll and he smiled at me. Thor took my hand and led me back down the aisle. When we were out of the Main Hall, he picked me up and kissed me again. Loki and Mo met us there and Mo was beaming. Loki looked happier than he had ever been.

Thor and I just looked into each other's eyes until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Thor smiled politely and said, "Hello, Mr. Jekyll."

Thor put me down and I hugged Uncle Jekyll. He glared at Thor. "Take care of her."

And then he glanced at me and took Thor away to talk to him. I went to talk to Steve and he looked like he was going to faint.

"My little cousin's growing up," he whimpered.

I hugged him. "Oh, Steve!"

Thor came back and took me away. "What'd Uncle Jekyll tell you?" he asked.

Thor smiled. "He just told me that he raised you and made you who you are today. He wants me to remember that."

I put my arms around his neck. "But from now on, you are my life."

We kissed until we ran out of breath.

Mo:

We followed Becky and Thor down the aisle and out of the Main Hall. I was smiling like crazy, and Loki looked just as happy. Thor and Becky were talking, so Loki and I just slipped around a corner. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me, and we just kissed. When we heard footsteps, we stopped. Everyone was heading to the dining room for the reception.

"Let them eat cake!" I whispered. We snickered at my little joke, and we followed everyone. When we got to the dining room, Loki and I stood awkwardly to the side, watching everyone talk. My grandmother came over to us and gave us a huge hug.

"My little girl is growing up. You look just like your mother, so beautiful." She turned to Loki. "And you look very handsome, Loki. Make sure to take good care of her."

"I will," Loki said. I smiled at him. Becky came over right then.

"Mo, we need to go talk to Tony about his island!"

"Oh, yeah!" When Becky and I were planning the honeymoon, we were looking at where we should stay. We found an island off the coast, but someone owned it. We looked to see whose it was, just out of curiosity, and we discovered it belonged to Tony Stark. When we found out, Becky and I turned to each other and grinned slyly.

"Guess we're going to blackmail a billionaire again."

Becky:

Thor and I had our cake and laughed the whole time. We were so giddy it was contagious. But then I remembered our honeymoon. I turned to Thor. "I'll be right back."

I walked over to Mo. "Mo, we need to go talk to Tony about his island!"

Her eyes sparkled. "Oh, yeah!"

Mo and I smirked. "Guess we're going to blackmail a billionaire again."

We walked over to Tony. He and Pepper were talking to Steve. I tapped on Tony's shoulder. He turned to me.

"What is it, Becky Odinson," he said smirking.

I couldn't help but blush but then Mo nudged me and I came back to reality. "Tony, can we use your island in Grand Cayman for our honeymoon?"

He crossed his arms. "Let me think about that. No."

Mo crossed her arms. "Why not? It is our honeymoon."

He said in the same tone, "Because, it's my island."

I bit my lip. "Fine. Then I guess I'll just tell Pepper about that one time when your suit malfunctioned…"

Tony's eyes widened. "You swore never to tell her!"

"If you won't give us the island then I will."

Mo whispered to me, "What happened?"

I whispered back, "After he flew around New York one time in his suit, he landed in the middle of the street in front of a crowd. They all cheered for him but then his suit malfunctioned. It totally just fell off and he was left in his underwear and socks. Everyone laughed and Tony ran off, embarrassed."

Mo started cracking up. Tony glared at us. "It's not funny!"

"Let us have the island for our honeymoon or we'll tell her," I remarked.

Tony growled. "You two are little devils." He sighed and said, "Fine, you can use it. Just don't tell Pepper!"

Mo and I grinned at each other and walked off, satisfied.

Mo:

After we got Tony to let us borrow his island, I got some cake for Loki and I. We ate it, and it was delicious! Still chewing on some cake, Loki asked, "So what were you and Becky talking to Tony for?"

I smiled. "We blackmailed him into letting us borrow his island for our honeymoon."

He laughed. "What were you using against him?"

I whispered in his ear what happened. He started to laugh so hard, I thought cake was about to come out his nose.

"So much for the 'smooth' man I thought he was!"

I looked at him in disbelief. "You thought Tony was smooth?"

He suddenly changed expressions to deathly serious. "No…"

I laughed. "Aw, he does have a heart!"

He punched me in the arm.

"Speaking of which, don't you have to apologize to some people?"

Resignation and nervousness crossed his face.

"Don't worry; I'll be right next to you." His face softened a little. I latched onto his arm as we walked toward Dr. Selvig, who was talking to Darcy and Jane. They all quieted as we approached them, but Dr. Selvig's face hardened.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly. Loki gave me a nervous glance, and I nudged him.

"Um, I want to apologize. I regret everything I've done, and I'm sorry for what I did to you. I understand if you won't forgive me, I just wanted to apologize for my atrocious behavior."

Dr. Selvig looked unconvinced, and he glanced at Jane. She smiled, and I could tell from their eyes that she was telling him to forgive Loki.

He sighed. "You're forgiven, Loki." Dr. Selvig offered his hand. Loki shook it, beaming. Jane smiled at me, and I smiled back. We walked away, and Loki sighed.

"One down, one to go," I whispered.

Becky:

After we blackmailed Tony, I walked back to Thor, who was talking to the League. Thor saw me and pulled me over.

"We were just talking about you," he said with a smirk.

I grew worried. "What has Skinner been saying about me?"

Skinner rolled his eyes. "Why am I always blamed?" and he walked away.

I chuckled and Thor put his arm around my back. Thor glanced over his shoulder and his face softened. I looked where he was looking. Loki and Mo were talking to Dr. Selvig. Dr. Selvig's expression was hard and he was glaring at Loki. But then Jane nudged him and Dr. Selvig's eyes softened. He said something and Loki smiled. Mo took him by the arm and whispered something to him. They walked over to Hawkeye.

Thor eyed them the whole time. "Brother is apologizing to Dr. Selvig and Agent Barton."

I had to think about it. "Oh, because Loki hypnotized them?"

Thor nodded. "Yes."

"I remember you telling me about that."

Thor nodded again and pulled me toward Loki and Mo. Hawkeye was talking to Loki and Loki was trying to apologize. Natasha was standing next to Hawkeye and she was staring daggers at Loki. If looks could kill, Loki would be dead.

"I don't care if you apologize!" Natasha yelled. "You hurt both of us! And, you tried to manipulate me." She turned away from Loki. "You're a monster."

Loki backed away, but Mo stopped him. "Natasha, please forgive him. He's changed, I swear."

I walked up to Natasha and touched her shoulder. "Yes, he has changed."

Clint and Natasha glanced at me in surprise. I nodded. "You can even ask Thor."

Clint and Natasha eyed Loki cautiously and then caved in. "Fine, we forgive you," Clint growled.

Loki smiled and hurried away, with Mo trailing after him. Before she left, she gave me a grateful glance.

Mo:

Loki and I walked back next to the wall. Becky had just convinced Agent Barton, aka Hawkeye, to forgive Loki.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"I feel… Light, kind of bouncy. It seems a weight has been lifted off my shoulders."

I laughed. "Bouncy?"

"Oh, you know what I mean." He smiled. "I feel so much better."

"Good. When you're happy, I'm happy." I kissed him.

Becky ran over right then, Thor in tow.

"Hey! We need to go change! It's almost time to go!"

"Ok, we'll meet you two at the Bifrost." We all ran to our rooms and behind us I heard Frigga thanking everyone for coming, and if they would all head to the Bifrost. We changed quickly, then threw some stuff in a suitcase and headed out to the Bifrost. When we got there, Thor and Becky were waiting. All the guests were lined along the bridge, bidding us goodbye. I gave my dad a hug, and he whispered to Loki, "Don't go crazy." I gave Grandma a hug, and then we went into the Bifrost. Heimdall was already at the center, sword in hand.

"Grand Cayman, please," Becky said. He pressed the sword down, and the room started to spin. I heard the goodbyes behind us, and then we were speeding through space, heading straight towards our honeymoon.

Becky:

Heimdall pressed the sword down and the bifrost sent us to Grand Cayman.

We landed on the edge of the island; right on the edge. Thor almost fell in the water. We walked around the island until we found our cottage.

Loki and Mo went to a separate cottage and Thor and I took our own cottage. Thor and I walked inside and I collapsed on the couch. Thor smiled at me.

"Are you ready for our honeymoon?" he asked playfully.

I smiled and nodded. "Of course I am, Thor."

He picked me up and took me to our bedroom. He set me down on the bed and we laid next to each other. And then his eyes lit up.

"I know the perfect place where we can be by ourselves."

He took my hand and pulled me out of the cottage with me laughing behind him. Before we went anywhere, Thor stopped me.

"Take off your shoes," he whispered. "Let's go barefoot."

I laughed and threw off my shoes. And then I remembered: I was still in my wedding dress.

"Thor, let me change first! Where are we going?" I said.

He smirked and put a finger to his lips. I rolled my eyes and changed into a tank top and bikini bottoms. And then Thor quickly changed into some swim trunks…just swim trunks. He was shirtless. I was in Heaven.

Thor and I ran through the island, barefoot. Thor kept pulling me until the green grass turned to sand. Thor stopped and in front of us was the Caribbean blue ocean. I sighed contently and glanced at Thor. We exchanged a look and we both smirked. Before I knew it, we were racing each other to get to the water. I got there first and waded into the water. I dived in and swam through the cool, clear ocean. When I surfaced, Thor was floating in the water, his face illuminated by the warm sun. I swam over to him and we had a splash fight.

Finally, we both just floated there, soaking in the warm sunshine.

Mo:

When we landed on the island, we touched down on the beach, right next to the water. Thor almost fell in, but balanced before he could. Thor and Becky headed off, looking for a cottage, so Loki and I were going to go in the opposite direction. Loki smiled at me, and then swooped down and picked me up. He carried me down the beach for a ways, until we found a little cottage. We opened the door, and it was really nice. It wasn't super modern like Tony's tower, thank goodness, but it still had the latest electronics. There was a large TV in the living room, modern appliances in the kitchen, and regular stuff like that. I walked into the bedroom in the back of the cottage, and collapsed on the king-size bed. I closed my eyes and sighed with content, and when I opened them, Loki was leaning over me. I smiled.

"So… What do you want to do?" he asked lazily.

"Hmm… Let's go to the beach!" For a split second, I saw disappointment in his eyes, but it disappeared almost as instantly as I noticed it. Knowing what he was thinking about, I whispered in his ear as I got up, "We'll save that for later."

We didn't bring any swimsuits, so I checked the dresser. Lucky for us, there was a pair of trunks, and many, many swimsuits. I rolled my eyes. I handed Loki the trunks, and I picked out a one piece swimsuit. I went and changed in the bathroom, and when I came out, Loki was gone. I headed outside, and I saw him, sitting in the water. I ran out and splashed him as I jumped into the water. He turned to me, with a vengeful grin on his face.

"Oh no," I said, smiling. He started to splash me, and it turned into an all out war. When I couldn't take it anymore, I threw my hands up. "I surrender! Please don't take me hostage!" I said, laughing.

Loki grinned, then grabbed me around my waist and carried me to shallow water. He set me down, and we were laughing our heads off as we sat down. When we calmed down, I leaned my head against his shoulder. I sighed, and then realized he was shirtless. I couldn't have felt any happier.

Becky:

After Thor and I hung out at the beach, we walked around the island, exploring. We came to a forest and I ran through it, Thor on my tail. As I was running, I found a tree that looked easy to climb. I turned to Thor and motioned at the tree.

"I'm going up! How about you?" I asked him.

He nodded and followed me as I climbed the tree to a high branch. I settled down and sighed in contentment as Thor joined me.

"You can see the whole island from here," I whispered.

I turned to see Thor smiling at me. "This is the only view I need."

I blushed and pushed him playfully. He chuckled and looked over the island. The sky was bright blue and birds chirped in the trees. I leaned on Thor's shoulder and took in the whole scene.

As we were just sitting there, taking in the beauty of the island, Thor blurted, "What do you think about having kids?"

It took me by surprise. I lost my balance a little bit but Thor kept me on the branch. I stared at him in shock.

"Kids?" I asked.

He shrugged and then added, "Not now, but like in five years."

I chuckled. "You said 'like.'"

He shrugged again. "What does that have to do with anything?"

I laughed again. "You're spending too much time with me; you used to never say 'like' in that context!"

Thor just rolled his eyes. I cleared my throat. "Um, I don't know about having kids."

Thor looked at me. "Who will take the throne when we're gone?"

I shrugged him away. "We barely started the reign. Let's just stop the talk, alright?"

He smiled. "Alright." He wrapped his arms around me and we watched the island come to life.

Mo:

As we were sitting, enjoying the water, I got an idea. I hopped up and started to scavenge the beach.

"What are you doing?" Loki asked me.

"Looking for seashells. Want to help?"

"Of course."

We looked and found many seashells. We made a little pile, and when we had a small mountain, I stopped and waved Loki over.

"Lie down."

"What?" he said with a smile.

"Lie down!" He grinned and did as I said.

"Spread out your arms and legs a little." He did it. I grabbed some shells and started to outline him. It was getting really warm, but I ignored it. When I finished, I smiled.

"Done." He didn't move, just stared up at me. It was really hot. I looked up at the ocean, and it looked lopsided. I looked back down at Loki, but he didn't look the same. I rubbed my eyes. When I looked again, he looked like a police officer. I looked closer. This wasn't _a_ police officer, this was _the_ police officer. The one that told me my mom was dead. He started to talk.

"Your mom is dead. You'll never see her again. She killed herself so she never had to see you again."

I couldn't believe it. "No, no! It was an accident! A car accident!"

"The evidence says she killed herself. She never loved you."

I started to tear up. "You're wrong!" The police officer started to get up, so I ran away, unable to bear anything else he could say. I ran into the forest, tears blinding my vision. My breath was heavy. As I was running, I saw my neighbors and people I knew, telling me that she was dead. She never loved me. Then I saw my grandmother. I ran to her, and almost gave her a hug, but she turned into a big, scary demon, screaming at me.

"No one loves you! You're alone!" she yelled. She smacked her hand against my forehead, and I blacked out.

I dreamed of the scary people, thinking of what they were telling me. I screamed at them to stop, but they wouldn't. They were all around me, closing me in. I couldn't breathe. I woke up gasping, entangled in blankets. I looked around, realizing I was on the couch in the little couch. Then, a throbbing pain came to my head. I touched it, and it felt bruised. I turned, and saw Loki, crouched over in a chair next to the couch.

"Honey," I whispered. I was very hoarse.

He looked up at me, tears rolling down his face.

"Oh, Mo!" He wrapped me in a big hug.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"Well, when you finished your seashell outline, you looked at me funny, then started talking about a car accident, and how I was wrong. When I started to get up to see what was wrong, you ran into the forest. I followed you, and you ran into a tree. I carried you back here, and you've been unconscious for a few hours. You were also screaming and crying in your sleep." He looked sincerely concerned, and I looked down. My deepest fears had caught up with me.

"Mo? What did you see?"

I looked up at him, and started to cry. He sat next to me, and put his arms around me. Through my tears, I told him everything I had seen.

When I finished, he remained quiet. Then he whispered, "Mo, you know that's not true. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He kissed me, and I felt much better.

Becky:

Thor and I started to walk back to our cottage. When we got inside, I collapsed on the couch. Thor smirked at me.

"Are you tired?" he asked.

I yawned. "Yes, I guess I am."

He sat next to me on the couch. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll be there in a little bit."

I nodded and walked into our room. I climbed into bed and soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, I was in my wedding dress. Mo stood next to me in her wedding dress. Uncle Jekyll was smiling at me.

"Are you ready for your wedding?" he asked.

My wedding? But aren't we already on our honeymoon? I wanted to scream at Uncle Jekyll that the wedding was over, but no sound came out. I was walked down the aisle, Mo and her father behind us. I met Thor at the altar and he smiled at me. I smiled back but was still confused.

We did the wedding again and soon it was over. I looked into the audience and saw all of my family. My eyes scanned over everyone but then they stopped over a couple: my parents. I gasped.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked out loud.

I ran over to them. "But you're dead!"

Mom hugged me. "We're so happy for you."

I felt happy tears falling down my cheeks. "How are you here?"

Dad took my hands. "We've come to see your wedding."

Suddenly, they started slipping away. I grasped for their hands but they were already fading.

"Mom! Dad!" I exclaimed.

Mom smiled at me and then she was gone. Dad disappeared with her. I stood there, crying.

I felt a hand on my back and turned to see Uncle Jekyll. Suddenly, we were back at my house the night I found out my parents died.

"They're gone, Becky," he said.

I shook my head. "No!"

I fell to the ground, screaming at the top of my lungs. "They were here! They were here!"

Uncle Jekyll had a stern face as he glared at me. "You're an orphan."

"NO!" I screamed.

Everything faded to black as I cried my heart out.

"Becky! Becky! Wake up!"

My eyes snapped open. Thor was shaking my shoulders, his face creased with worry. I sat up and felt my cheeks; they were wet with tears. Thor took me in his arms and cradled me.

"I heard you screaming so I rushed in here and saw you thrashing in the bed. I tried to wake you but you just yelled, 'They were here! They were here!' I didn't know what to do!"

He looked like he was going to cry. I just hugged him. "I had a nightmare about our wedding."

He looked offended. "Was it really that bad?" he teased.

I chuckled. "No, it wasn't that. In the nightmare, my parents were there, but then they disappeared. And then, it switched to my old house when Uncle Jekyll told me that my parents were dead."

I started to cry again. Thor kissed my forehead. "Well, it wasn't real. I'm here."

He cradled me until I stopped crying.

Mo:

Loki and I were still sitting on the couch, because I didn't want to get up. I was afraid of seeing the people again, the screaming, the crying… That made me think of when I was alone in my room, crying on the bed. Then my senses tingled as my body realized Loki was here, physically with me, even though my brain was registered in the past, when…

A few tears rolled down my face, and fell on his hand.

"Mo, what is it?" I looked up at him, so thankful that he was here, and wrapped my arms around him, as if he would disappear if I let go.

"Mo… What's wrong?"

"I'm just glad you're here right now."

"Why wouldn't I be?" He smiled as I let go, but I could see a little concern in his eyes.

"You don't have any idea, do you?" I asked.

"Idea of what?" His smile disappeared.

I looked down at my lap, then looked back up at him. "I thought you were dead."

Loki stiffened.

"I was still on Earth when Thor was banished, when Odin fell into the Odin-sleep, and you took over Asgard. I had no idea what was happening up there, until I came back. I had been looking everywhere for you, and I couldn't find you. Thor wouldn't talk to me, so I had to ask Odin. Then he told me... told me that you were… dead." Loki obviously didn't know this, because he looked utterly shocked. I continued. "When he told me that, I practically died on the spot. I was crushed. I wouldn't leave my room for days, and I often found myself wandering into your room multiple times. A few months passed, and I kept thinking of killing myself, but I knew that you wouldn't want me to do that, so I didn't. Then, one day, I was watching the news, trying to drown out my misery, and it was talking about an invasion on New York City, and the camera showed someone in the distance, wearing that golden, two-horn helmet, and I knew it was you. To me, I thought you had risen from the dead. I almost exploded with happiness. And then, a month later, you found me. I didn't tell you that I thought you were dead, because I didn't want you to worry." I sighed.

"Why are you telling me now?"

"Because when I was hallucinating and running through the forest, I saw you amongst the other people. You were yelling that I was alone, too." I started to tear up again.

"Oh, Mo…" He wrapped me in a hug. "I don't ever want you to feel alone. If you even feel slightly alone, I want you to tell me. I'm your husband now, and I will do everything in my being to be there for you when you need me."

I sat back and looked him in the eye. "I need you."

He kissed me, and we were on the couch for a while.

Becky:

It was hours after I had my mental breakdown. I was walking down the beach, in thought.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone walking towards me. I turned to see Thor coming to me. I ran to him and he hugged me.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

I smiled. "Better."

Just then, I saw Mo and Loki walking hand in hand. She saw us and waved. Thor and I walked towards them. Mo and I exchanged a look and I knew that she had a mental breakdown, too. I motioned for her to follow me.

We walked away, and when we were out of earshot, I said, "What happened?"

She explained and I told her what was wrong. I smiled sadly.

"Perfect honeymoon," I muttered.

Mo laughed. "Well, we have the perfect husbands."

We glanced back at Thor and Loki and they were watching us. We waved and I walked back to Thor. He smiled.

"Did you have a nice talk with Mo?" he asked.

I nodded and smiled. He took my hand and we walked back to our cottage.

Later that night, Thor and I were sitting on our bed. I curled up in the covers and sighed contently. Thor sat next to me and smiled.

"Are you having a fun honeymoon?" he asked.

"As long as I'm with you, I'm content."

He chuckled and draped his arm around my shoulder. "Becky, do you really love me?"

I looked at him confusingly. "Why would you ask that? Of course I really love you, Thor." I looked down. "When we first met, I was afraid you wouldn't love me."

He lifted my chin and made me face him. "Because I was blind, Becky. I love you. I can't imagine my life without you."

He smiled and kissed me.

Mo:

After a while, I was tired of sitting on the couch.

"Let's go on a walk," I whispered. Loki nodded, and we got up and went outside. We held hands and walked down the moonlit beach. It was beautiful. After a little bit, we saw Thor and Becky. I waved, and after a brief glance, I could see that Becky had broken down, too. We walked out of earshot of the boys, and Becky asked me what happened. I told her, and then she told me what happened with her.

"Perfect honeymoon," she muttered.

I laughed. "Well, we have the perfect husbands."

We walked back over to the boys, and then we parted ways with Becky and Thor. As we were about to walk inside, Loki stopped.

"What is it, honey?"

He turned to me and smiled. "We didn't finish."

I laughed. "Finish what?"

He led me over to his seashell outline. "It looks finished to me!" I said.

"Lay down," he whispered. I smiled and lied down next to his outline. He grabbed my hand and placed it on top of his outlined hand in the sand. Then, using the rest of the seashells we had gathered, he outlined me. When he was done, I carefully got up and looked down at our masterpiece.

"It's wonderful," I murmured while Loki draped his arm over my shoulders.

"Yes, it is." I turned to Loki, and he was looking at me, not the shells. I smiled. "I love you, so much."

"I love you more." He bent down and kissed me. When we were done, I sighed. "Let's go inside, I need to shower." I've been in my swimsuit almost half of the day, and I was getting uncomfortable.

"Me, too," Loki said.

"Well, you go first. Guys take shorter showers." We laughed.

We went inside, and while Loki showered, I got something to eat. It was then that I realized what was going to happen. I stopped eating, butterflies cramming inside my stomach. When Loki was done, I speed-walked into the bathroom, and closed the door. I showered and dried my hair. I brushed my teeth, twice. Then, as I was about to open the door, my nerves froze, and I sank to the floor, wrapped in a towel. Thoughts were rushing through my brain, nervousness coursing through me. To calm myself, I told myself, Loki is my husband. He doesn't judge. I got up and opened the door a smidge. Loki was sitting under the covers, looking out the window. I sighed, then said, "Close your eyes." He almost turned toward the door, but he closed his eyes. I opened the door, ran around the bed, dropped the towel, and climbed under the covers, pulling them up to my neck. The sheets were cool on my skin.

"Ok," I sighed. Loki opened his eyes and turned toward me. I kept looking at my hands.

"Mo, are you nervous?"

I nodded. He reached over and grasped my hand, and placed it on his chest, right over where his heart would be. I could feel it thudding, very rapidly. I looked up at him, and slowly, he bent down and kissed me, and we descended into a blissful abyss.

Becky:

Thor and I laid in bed. Everything was perfect and we were content. He cleared his throat.

"Becky, I'm serious; can we please talk about having kids?"

I just stared at him. "We got married just a couple of days ago. I just don't think kids are an option right now, Thor. Maybe later in life."

Thor sighed and sat up. "Alright, but we do need to discuss it."

I looked away and crossed my arms. "Not now, okay? We can talk about having kids later."

I smiled and scooted closer to him. "But for right now, let's just enjoy our honeymoon."

He smiled and kissed me. Suddenly, I got an idea. "How long can you hold your breath?"

His brows furrowed. "What?"

I asked again. He shrugged. "I don't know, why?"

I smiled and got up. "Let's go diving!"

He followed me outside and we ran to the beach; we were still in our bathing suits.

I jumped into the water and went underwater. I swam out to sea and saw so many different kinds of fish. I went back up to the surface and saw Thor swimming towards me. And then I got another idea.

"Have you ever been skinny dipping?" I asked him.

"What's skinny dipping?"

I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Follow my lead."

I went underwater and took off my top. And then I resurfaced, just keeping my head above water.

He saw what I was doing and smirked. We stripped down until we were both undressed and then felt the cool water overwhelm us. We kissed and kissed. He picked me up by the waist and spun around in the water. I laughed and held onto him. Then he put my gently back into the water. I dived underwater and pulled him with me. We swam through the water, gaping at the wonderful sights.

When I ran out of air, I went back to the surface and Thor joined me. We swam in the water, enjoying the cool sensation of the sea water.

Mo:

I woke up, soft sunlight streaming through the windows. I rolled over, and Loki was gone. I sat up and looked around.

_Oh crap…_ I hopped up and threw on a fuzzy robe. I threw the door open and walked into the living room. The TV was on a cooking show.

_What the…_ I looked into the kitchen, and there was Loki, cooking. I almost doubled over laughing.

"Oh, you're awake! I was trying to finish before you got up…"

"What. On. Earth. Are. You. Doing?!"

"Cooking… Why?"

I started laughing again, and shaking my head. I walked over to him, and gave him a quick kiss. Loki smiled, then said, "I'm so confused."

"Well, of all the things I would picture you doing, cooking was not one of them. But it is very sweet of you."

He smiled. "It was actually fairly easy; I just followed the instructions on the television. All the ingredients were in the refrigerator and cupboard. I'm almost done." I sat down at the table. It actually smelled really nice in here. I was anxious to try what Loki made. He put the food on some plates and placed them on the table, along with some forks. I observed the food. It looked like an egg omelet, and it looked really good! I took a bite, and it was so good! Absolutely delicious! My husband can cook. My day got infinitely better.

"This is so good!"

"I'm glad you like it."

When we were done, I cleaned up and threw on some clothes. Loki did the same, and then we went outside.

"Let's go walk through the woods," I said.

Loki gave me a concerned look. "Are you going to be okay? I don't want you to have another, um…episode."

"Oh, I'll be fine." I grabbed his hands and dragged him into the jungle. We walked around, and deep in the center of the island, we found a small waterfall. I rolled up my shorts and stepped into the water. It was cool, slowly following the current. I closed my eyes and sighed, feeling completely relaxed. I opened my eyes and looked behind me. Loki was standing there, staring at me. I smiled. I walked back out, and we went and sat on a large rock on the bank of the stream. I leaned against Loki, and he wrapped his arm around me. We sat there for a while. Then, out of the blue, Loki sighed. This wasn't a regular sigh; this was a "I've got something on my mind" sigh.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well… Um…"

I leaned forward and looked at Loki. He avoided my gaze.

"Loki, what is it?"

"I was thinking… Um… About… Uh… About…"

"About what?" I asked, exasperated.

"Having kids," he blurted. At first, what he said shocked me. Loki wasn't exactly the "fatherly" type, and I didn't think he wanted kids for a while, if he did ever want them. I had been thinking about the future, raising a family… I just didn't know he was thinking about it, too.

"Really?" I was making sure he wasn't pulling one over on me.

"Yes, but not right now! Unless you want to have kids now…"

"Oh, no! I want to wait a few years before we have kids, but I do want to have them." I smiled.

"Good, because I want to have them, too." He smiled.

I kissed him. The rest of our honeymoon was amazing, and I wouldn't have traded those moments for the world.

Becky:

Thor stood up and got out the water, shaking like a dog. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. He just glared at me.

"I'll be back. I'm going to go get towels."

He ran off, still naked. I just watched him run off. He came back with a cover up. I yelled at him, "Close your eyes!"

He rolled his eyes but then closed his eyes. I walked onto the beach and quickly wrapped the cover up around me. I took his hand. "Let's go back to the cabin."

Thankfully, Thor had put pants on so he wasn't completely undressed. We walked into the cabin and collapsed on the bed.

"Did you have a good honeymoon?" he asked me.

I smiled. "Course I did," I said quickly.

He laughed. "Good."

He kissed me and we relished the love on our honeymoon.

THE END!


End file.
